Confusing
by volvagia09
Summary: Gajeel goes to Raven Tail to gather informations and to help Fairy Tail with their war against the dark guild. But nobody knows that he is actually one of the good guys, so he leaves confusion and broken hearts behind. Newly updated; title changed, once 'F***ing Confusing'
1. Chapter 1

**NEW A/N: Hi. I once put this story online, but it got deleted for some kind of reason I don't know, maybe it was a system failure or becuase of the f-word in the title, I have no clue. I put it online again and corrected some of the mistakes I noticed, but I can not promise that there are none anymore. English is not my first language, so bear with me. Futhermore this is (was) my first fanfic, so bear with me... again. Well, now I want everyone to enjoy this story once again ^-^**

**I don't own any of the character. The mighty Hiro Mashima does.**

The light of the setting sun illuminated the sky in beautiful shades of orange, pink, violet and blue. Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and for Gajeel the setting sun was a rather depressing sight.

He stood at the window of his small room, staring into the distance. His eyes wandered over the sparse sight of the wasteland, catching a glimpse of a forest on the horizon.

He still coudn't believe he was in this situation right now. Just a few days ago he was still in Magnolia, fighting with everyone in the guild like always and hugging his cat in the exhausted sleep afterwards, couching on the floor beneath all the other idiots.

But now he was here, in his small room in the Raven Tail headquaters, the base of the strongest dark guild in Fiore.

Not the most pleasant place for him to be actually, concidering what they, especially Ivan, would do to him if they were to find out he was a double agent, send by their nemesis, Fairy Tail, to spy on them.

Gajeel sighed and drove a hand through the short mass on his head. He was still not used to his hair beeing so short. He ordered Flare Corona to cut it when he got here the other day. He thought, if he is supposed to play the role of a loyal servant of Raven Tail, he had to fit into the costume and distance his 'Raven Tail'-self from his usual self. Because of this he totally changed his style. Now he wore his hair short like Flamehead's, but still streaked back. Instead of his white pants he wore dark green army pants, stucked in a pair of black boondockers which were slightly open on top. On his upper body he wore a black coat and underneath that a white button up shirt whith almost every button open, firstly revealing his impressive muscles, but more importantly the new guild mark on his chest, directly above his heart. But Gajeel knew that, if he wanted the other guild members to trust him, he had to do more than to change his outfit and hairstyle.

He still hadn't a clue how he should convince the other members of his loyality, especially Ivan's top five, the five strongest mages of the strongest dark guild in Fiore. If they thought that he is not trustworthy, he would be more then fucked up. Gajeel didn't want to imagine what they would do to him if they found out that he is one of the enemies. Well, it wouldn't be as bad as the things Ivan would do to him...

Gajeel drove his hand through his hair again. '_This whole mission is so fucked up...'_

There were far too many things that could go wrong. Makarov's son could find out about him and he would be tortured and killed; the informations he gathered could be all wrong or just not enough to win the fight, in this case not only Fairy Tail but he as well would be smashed by the dark guild; Fairy Tail could be crashed _although_ he gathered enough of the right informations and with that he would be fucked up once again because Ivan would find out eventually. If this hole play is not working, he would be the one with the problems at least every time. Let alone every member of the guild could get hurt. He wasn't worried of mages like Flamehead, Stripper or Lily, but there were those who weren't so capable in combat, just like...

Gajeel shook his head to chase away this awkward thoughts so he could continue to pity himself for his suboptimal position.

Not to mention the totally angry fairies who want to slice his throat because he 'betrayed' their beloved guild. He didn't knew what was worse: to get tortured by Raven Tail or by Erza Scarlet. He doesn't want to face her in battle. But if he was to fight one of the other members, he would have to kill that one because it would look quite odd if he is not killing the mages he dislikes to much. He hoped he wouldn't has to fight _her_...

'_Fuck! Why didn't I thought about all this stuff when I accepted this fucking mission!_ '

Later that night would be a meeting of him, the top five and Master Ivan to discuss their next movements. Until then he had to figue out a plan to gain their trust. But all of the idears that came up in his head were not good enough or did just vanish like dust when he reached out for them.

Gajeel turned around and stepped towards his bed in the corner of his sparse furnished room. The only other furnitures were a bedsidetable, a closet next to the door on the opposite side of the window and in the other left corner stood a desk whith a chair.

He threw himself onto the sheets of his sleeping facility. This was the room he spend the nights when Master Ivan wanted to see him personally, and because it was a long way to the borders of the country where Raven Tail was built, he stayed here the night, always cautious to not get seen because he shouldn't be there in the first place. Fairy Tail might have 'spies' in the guild an if he got 'discovered', they would lose their advantage against the enemy.

Gajeel sigh again. '_This whole crap is so confusing...'_

Suddenly a loud 'BANG' erupted outside, shaking the whole building. The Dragon Slayer was so surprised that he jumped up from his bed, already covered in his Iron Scales, waiting for his doom to come and get him. When he realized that no one was going to kill him any time soon, he relaxed and went to his window again, looking outside to see what was going on.

It seemed that a bunch of mages just blew a huge crater into the ground with the help of a lot of explosive. Only god knew for what they needed that thing.

And then it hit him! Gajeel smacked his hand against his forehead a few times to punish himself for his stupidity. If he wanted to gain the trust of the Raven Tail mages, he had to give them something that would help them win against Fairy Tail.

He stalked to the desk, sat down and picked out _a lot_ of paper from one of his drawers. He began to work at once, a smirk on his face, satisfied with his ingeniousness. He wasn't the _iron_ dragon slayer for nothing...

* * *

Gajeel stepped through the empty halls of the building, the moonlight irradiated his very steps while he was on his way to Master Ivan's office where the meeting would be hold, carrying a lot of paper scrolls under one of his arms. The sound of his boots resounded from the bare grey walls, the only sources of light coming from the moon outside and the flambeaus in their attachments.

He turned around a corner to stand right in front of a huge oak door with gruesome ornaments. Dying and suffering people, how they were eaten by demons and devils while their homes are getting buned in the background.'_That bastard seems to like making himself important. No matter from which point of view you look you just can't say his taste is any good.' _He stalked towards it without hesitation and opened it.

Behind it sat six people at a huge conference table. One at the top, the others around it. Everyone was looking at him when he entered the bright room. The man at the top wore a (rather old-fashioned) suit, a purple coat above it and a black beard. He had an insane glow in his eyes. On his right side sat a man totally enveloped in an armor. The only thing that could be seen of his body where his dark hair underneath the helmet. Next to him sat a huge man whose face was covered by a mask with a big nose. His body was hidden under some kind of fock. On his shoulder sat some kind of animal. It was totally black, had two arms and legs, a tail, two white eyes, a fat grin spread across his face and a hat made out of leaves. On Ivan's left site sat a small man with white hair and a black, horny beard on his somehow too big chin. Besite him sat a man with dark hair and sharp eyes. He had mittens and black painted finger nails. He looked at if he would sizzle any moment. At the man's left side sat the only woman in the room. She had red hair which was tied in two braided pigtails. In addition to that she wore a black dress with a neckline that nearly went to her navel. Everybody except Ivan looked quite pissed.

The Iron mage walked towards them when Raven Tail's master spoke to him. "Gajeel-chan, where have you been? I was worried about you getting lost in here. What took you so long?" Gajeel stepped to the table and tossed the scrolls he was holding on it. "This, " he stated.

"What the fuck is this?" the short man to Ivan's left, Nulpting, asked with a sceptic, but still pissed off look on his face.

"This is something to blow the damn fairies into oblivion," the Dragon Slayer said. Every eye in the room looked at him and then at the scrolls. Ivan grabbed one of them and rolled it out before him, studying the sketch on it. "And how exactly is _this _going to 'blow fairies into oblivion'?" he asked, still looking at the paper infront of him frowning.

"It's actually quite easy. This is a cannon. This cannon is linked with a lacrima inside it. Due to that it can shoot a magical attack that would bring a mage like Erza Scarlet in to her knees."

"So just like the Jupiter of your former guild in a small version. Even back then it didn't work, so why should it do now, huh? " Nulpting stated angry.

"I know that it is like the Jupiter if my former guild, thanks for the information genius," Gajeel snareld back. "The problem by Jupiter was, that to begin with it was based on the magic of the Elemental Four, that means, based on individuals that can be defeated, and that on the other hand the time that Jupiter needed to load for another blast was far too long. But with the lacrimas you can shoot until the magical power of it runs out, so at least ten blasts. And because the lacrima is inside the cannon, it can't be destroyed so easily."

While Gajeel was talking a wide, insane grin spread across Ivan's face. '_Wonderful!' _was everything he could think of while he listened to his spy's explanation and studied the scrolls at the same time.

Suddenly a crazy laughter filled the room and all eyes were directed to the guild's Master. After some time Ivan calmed down again. "Wonderful Gajeel-chan! Just wonderful! I knew you were the right one for my guild! I assume you will built them yourself, am I right? Great, so when can you start and how many can you make of these?" he asked after he was able to catch his breath again.

The Iron mage rubbed his chin while thinking about this quetion. After a moment he said: "It depends on the material. If I have the material right away I can start any time. And for the number, that depends on how much time I have. "

"How many can you make in two months?" Ivan asked.

A chill ran down his spine by the thought that the war will begin in such a short time. He did not show it though and began to think again. "If I have the material within the next week, I think I can make al least... six of them. That means sixty blasts."

The grin on Ivan's face spread even wider then before, most likely thinking how he would crush Fairy Tail with this new toy.

But not everyone in the room was so convinced and satisfied like their Master, and for another time Nulpting was the one to speak. "And how do we get to know that this guy is not fooling us? This damn machines could just explode when we try to use them, or just not function at all and everything we got is a big huddle of trash! I don't trust him! He is a member of Fairy Tail who betrayed his guild. Who can tell if he is not betraying us as well?"

Everthing went slient. Than Raven Tail's Master began to speak. Another chill ran down Gajeel's spine as he heard his cold voise. "Gajeel-chan was never a member of Fairy Tail. He was always my spy and with that always a member of my guild, who now finally came back home. And as for the cannons, if they are not working, he will be _punished, _not to mention that he will test every one of those cannons himself, so he can make sure that they don't blow up." After his statement he looked to the Dragon Slayer, his eyes as if they were looking right into Gajeel's soul, looking for any kind of sign for his disloyality. "Gajeel-chan would never beray us, am I right? " he asked, the unspoken ' if not...' hanging above the Iron mage's head like a blade.

He had to choke down the lump in his throat when he began to speak, his famous evil smirk on his lips. "Of course not Master. What do ya think of me? "


	2. Chapter 2

**OLD A/N: It took me a litlle time to write this but now I'm done with the new chapter. The next one will be about Gajeels spectacular departure off the guild, and some GaLe _interaction_ if you know what I mean **^_^

**I don't own any of the charcters.**

'_Two months. After this time the strongest dark guild in all of Fiore will go to war with the strongest legal guild in all of Fiore. This will get messy' _Gajeel thought while he walked back to his room. In the last hour he discussed the material issues with Ivan, what exactly he needed and in which amount. Now he was tired, but he knew that he still had to inform Master Makarov, so Fairy Tail could prepare for the upcoming fight. Furthermore he needed him to get something for him...

Suddenly he noticed someone in front of him. Nulpting.

'_This guy is really a pain in the ass.'_

The shorter man stepped in Gajeel's way and glared into his red orbs before he spoke. "If you try to betray us or if you screw up any of our plans, I will torture you personally," he said. "And that will get ugly... for you."

The Dragon Slayer just smirked, bend down until he was at the same height as the other mage and stated: "I would appreciate that." The dark mage raised an eyebrow. "Because everything you could possibly do to me will be heaven compared to the things Master Ivan would do to me if I betray the guild of screw up on anything."

With that he walked past Nulpting without any other word, still feeling the other man's evil glare on his back until he turned around a corner and was out of his sight.

When the Iron mage finally reached his room he thoroughly locked his door, not wanting any bad surprises while he was asleep or somebody suddenly entering while he communicated with Master Makarov.

After he made sure that nobody was eavesdropping he knelt down in front of his bed and pulled out a bundle underneath it. He unfolded the fabric that protected the hard object inside.

It was a Comunication-Lacrima he brought with him in order to keep Master Makarov up to date (he hid it under his bed because he knew that many people didn't look under it when they are searching for someone or something (A/N: no joke!)).

It was an oval-shaped cristal, simliar of a stone and yellow in colour, approximately the size of his fist. He hold it in his hand and let some of his magic flow into it, focusing on the older mage back home in Magnolia, back in Fairy Tail...

* * *

Back in the guild Makarov sat in his office, staring out of the window towards the sleeping town. He was the last one in the building despite the late hour. He wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. He was far too worried of one of his children.

He sighed and thought about the argument he had with Porlyusica when Gajeel went to Raven Tail just a few days ago. She charged him that he just invited him into the Fairy Tail to have someone he could send into the cave of the lion, saving his 'real' children, the other Fairy Tail mages, from the risk of getting tortured and killed.

But that was not true. Makarov's invitation was honest and without any other intentions as to help the lost mage. That Ivan began to make dangerous moves in exactly that time was just a coincidence, and he let Gajeel choose if he wanted to accept this risky mission, he didn't forced him to anything back then.

And as time went by Makarov saw, that the guild that disliked him at first began to accept him, and that Gajeel as well began to feel at home in Fairy Tail.

His heart began to warm up when his children had a friendly brawl again or when Gajeel couched on the floor with Pantherlily in his arms, but at the same time it began to ache, because he knew that he was putting him into danger knowingly.

The old mage wondered if the Dragon Slayer was all right when suddenly a loud peep filled the room. He knew what that ment and hurried to his desk after he locked the door, pulling out a stone-like cristal, a bit bigger than his fist, out of one of his locked desk drawers. He gave Gajeel another Comunication-Lacrima two weeks before he went off, right after he told him that Ivan would make a move very soon.

As soon as he touched the Lacrima a quadrangular hologram appeared a feet above the magical cristal, showing a quite unfamilia Gajeel.

"Gajeel, what happened, did your head get under the mower?" Makarov said with a smile on his face, relieved that his child was alright.

"Very funny," the other mage said, not amused at all. "Yet is not the time for jokes, Master. We have little time."

The smile instantly disappeared from the older man's face, understanding the seriousness of the situation. "When?" he asked.

"In two months," came the simple reply. _'Two months. Actually more time then I expected.'_

"Furthermore I think that we will need the help of other guilds if we want to win against Raven Tail," Gajeel added. "Their forces are much larger than I could see when I just visited the guild a few times in the past."

Worry started to grab the old man's heart again when he heard this news. "How many men does my son has in his guild?" he asked frowning.

"I think around four hundred, more or less."

'_That could be a_ problem',Makarov thought, but like the clever man he was he was already figuring out a plan that includes the help of either Lamia Scale of Blue Pegasus. Preferable both. His musing was interrupted when Gajeel began to speak again. "There is another problem."

The older mage saw that the Iron mage felt unwell and he encouraged him with a questioning look to continue.

"They have a weapon that will give us, speaking you, a lot of trouble. And I don't mean the noisy or embarrasing kind of trouble, like forgetting your gilfriend's birthday, I mean the "Oh-no-we-will-all-die"-kind of trouble."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, knowning that something was odd when Gajeel began to speak so sarcasically about it, although he said earlier that this was not the time for jokes.

"What kind of weapon is that," he asked another question.

Again Gajeel explained the force of the cannon and it's effect.

'_He's right, that will really cause us a lot of trouble.'_ But the Guildmaster also knew, that this risk could be avoided if they knew where this cannons were built so they could destroy them beforehand, so he asked.

Again Makarov saw how uneasy the Dragon Slayer felt when he began to speak. He was shifting his weight and avoided the other man's look. "There are actually no cannons built _yet_, but they are getting built in Raven Tail itself. Actually... I came up with making something like that in the first place. I even draw the blueprints and I will make them myself, too."

Silence filled the room while Makarov just stared at the other mage, not knowing what so think of all this.

Gajeel realised that he had to explain everything, so he did. "Well, ya know, I had to do something or otherwise nobody would have trust me and that would make gathering informations harder, so I came up with the idea of those cannons. But don't worry, I already have a plan!" Gajeel hastened to continue so soothe the Guildmaster's possible fury.

"At the moment Ivan is building his evil plans all around those cannons. They are the base of evey scenario he is creating. So everything we have to do is to destroy his footing, and with that each of his plans."

Makarov looked at him suspiciously. "And how do you want to do that? From waht I heard from your previous explanation, this damn machine is quite tough and hard to destroy from the outside."

Suddenly a wide grin appeared on Gajeels face. "And with that we come to the second reason I called you. I need you to get me something, Master..."

* * *

Gajeel lay on his bed after his talk with the Master. He already hid the Lacrima under his bed again, thoroughly wrapped in the rough fabric. He crossed his hands underneath his head, using them as a pillow. He just wore a pair of black pajama pants while he tried to settle his thoughts so he could finally get some sleep. It didn't worked as he wished.

His mind always wandered to thoughts and people he didn't wanted to think about in this situation right now. But he coudn't prevent it. He catched himself thinking about Pantherlily. He wondered if the exceed would be disappointed of him because he 'betrayed' the guild, or if he would suspect his behavior and would doupt the show he pulled off. He was a smart one, no wonder, he was Gajeel's cat after all. He would most likely figure something out. But the person who ruled most of his thoughts was a different one.

Levy.

He missed her. He missed her _a lot _, but she was the one he didn't wanted to think about at all. He didn't wanted to imagine how much he hurt her with his actions. He swore to never hurt her again, but now he still did it. He slightly flinched when he imagined her crying and heartbroken in her apartment. He really was a monster when he dared to hurt such a beautiful and fragile fairy _deliberately. _

But he did it to keep her safe. He hurt her so she could get away as unhurt as possible... if that even made sense. Or at least he tried to tell that himself when a wave of guilt and disgust for his himself overcame him.

Gajeel didn't wanted her to cry. He hated it when girls began to cry in general because he had no clue what to do in those situations. He wanted to embrace and comfort her so she would smile like an angel again, impregnating happiness into everyone around her. He wanted to inhale her sweet scent, he wanted to look into her big brown eyes, hear her sweet voice. He wanted to be with her but he knew that this was not possible. Because of that he didn't wanted to think about Levy. Thinking about something you don't get will only make you depressed.

Gajeel never understood how people could get homesick or even _lovesick. _He always wandered throught the country since Metallicana left him, even when he was at Phantom Lord he never missed it when he was away, no matter how long he was gone. He never had friends or even loved ones before either. But now he felt homesick _AND _lovesick at the same time. Fairy Tail really formed him into a fucking pansy.

But he didn't cared at the moment, because everything he wanted just now was to go back home.

Back to Levy


	3. Chapter 3

**OLD A/N: The explanation on the relationship between Levy and Gajeel got loger than I expected, so his departure will have get into the next one.**

**Anyway, have fun :D**

**I still don't own anything**

_**Two weeks ago**_

Gajeel walked through the empty streets of Magnolia while the stars were shining above his head, accompanied by the moon. However, he wasn't in a very good mood. He just came back from Raven Tail. During the Iron mage's visit Master Ivan hinted that the time for war has come and that Gajeel would have to leave Fairy Tail very soon if he didn't wanted to be sliced into pieces (by Erza for example), because that would happen if the fairies would find out about him being one of the bad guys, so they made plans how they could fuse his departure and the declaration of war. Gajeel already told Makarov about his leaving and he gave him a Communication-Lacrima so they could stay in touch while he was away.

He already saw her apartment from the end of the street he was currently walking through. Gajeel was not going straight home, he would stop for a visit by a certain blue-haired girl.

Levy was not living in Fairy Hills anymore since she owned too many books. It seemed that she was one of those people who couldn't throw anything away, so her room in the girls dormitoty nearly bursted from all the books the Script mage bought, so she decided to rent an apartment in the town just one street away from her best friend Lucy Heartphilia's. Or at least that was the story she told everyone who asked.

For him it was just perfect. If he would visit her in the dormitory, everyone would have known what was going on between them.

Because the big, gruff and mean Gajeel Redfox and the pretty, small and cheerful Levy McGarden had a thing going on.

It was not something that involves holding hands or showing affections in public. It was more like a physical relationship. It all began with one of Fairy Tail's famous partys. There were brawls, loud music and a drinking contest. Somehow Cana convinced the shy bluenette to participate in this contest, but what nobody had expected was that Levy would drink Elfman, Bixlow and Macao under the table. After that she was totally blue, not even being able to walk straight ahead. Because of that Mirajane ordered Gajeel to walk her home, although everyone was already fast asleep on the floor, even the girls, so he didn't understood why he had to walk Levy home. But he still did it, because you just don't object Mira, at least not if you want to live one. Furthermore he always had a thing for the bluenette so he did it without complaining, but still with a gruff and annoyed face. He had an image to keep after all.

So he gave the small girl a piggyback ride to Fairy Hills while she was babblering some incoherent stuff. Another thing he didn't expected was that she would throw herself at him after he dropped her off onto her bed and wanted to go away. He was totally taken by surprise, but he didn't mind at all.

She couldn't remember all that happened that night the next morning due to the alohol, but she got an idea of it when she saw the Dragon Slayer in her bed. Gajeel tried to understate what happened between them as an one-time thing and went out of her room , leaving the blushing, and somehow sad looking, girl behind in a haste. But everytime he saw her he had to think about that one night. It drove him crazy!

One day during one of Mirajanes public concerts in the guild he sat alone somewhere in the darkest corner in the obscured guildhall. Suddenly Levy apperead at his side, grabbed him by his collar and draggen him into an empty storeroom at the back of the building. Luckily Mirajane held a concert because otherwise either their absense or the noises they were making would have been noticed. Nobody knew it and Gajeel wanted it to stay like this.

From than on they began to meet regulary and secretly at his apartment. He couldn't meet her in her apartment because he didn't wanted their secret relationship (if you can name it a relatioship) to be revealed. Furthermore the girls would have killed him if they knew that they were just having sex and nothing else. But it became a problem when Pantherlily moved in with him.

They began to rent a hotel room everytime they met, but that got too expansive as time went by, so Levy rented herself a new apartment in town. She told everybody she did it because of her books, what wasn't entirely a lie, but not the whole truth either.

And now Gajeel went down the street to his lover's apartment. He did it everytime one of them had a long mission, like his 'Raven Tail'-mission just now, but he didn't do it only because of the sex.

Evertime he came back from one of his visits by Ivan he felt somehow dirty, and she was the only one who was able to purify him again ( if Gajeel Redfox was even pure to begin with). Somehow she managed to impregnate everyone around her with happiness, little hearts and flowers. He once imagined her as a tiny, blue-haired fairy with little wings who flew from person to person and spread some magical powder into the air that makes everyone happy.

He still didn't understood what she was seeing in him to even come up with the idea of jumping into bed with him, no matter how much he thought about it.

He did horrible things, not only to her but to all kinds of people. She knew that, she experienced it herself, but still she seemed to have overcome her fear for him and considered him as a friend, even a lover.

The Dragon Slayer just shook his head. He would never be able to understand women.

* * *

Levy looked expectantly out of her window, searching for a certain individual to appear. She knew that he was supposed to come back today and was looking forward to the night to come along.

Gajeel always came to her apartment when nobody was out on the steets anymore. She knew that he didn't wanted anybody to know about them, but she didn't knew the reasons. She asked him once but he just grunted, put his pants and shirt on and disappeared.

At first it hurt her that he always went away after sex, just like the morning after she jumped him in her drunken state. At first Levy was happy because she thought that Gajeel returned the feelings she held for him since a long time. She thought that he just disappeared the morning after because he thought that her scream of surprise and embarrasment was a scream of shock and maybe disgust. But everytime she tried to talk to him about it he went off, grunting something about 'business he had to do'.

Levy was hurt back than, but she knew that the Iron mage had to feel something for her, otherwise he wouldn't have slept with her. Maybe it wasn't love, but for her physical attraction was enough.

She thought, that, when they were together like that long enough he would begin to feel something else for her than just lust or desire.

But for that Levy had to catch him first. So she waited until nobody would notice her, even Gajeel, and that was during an upcoming concert of Mirajane. It would be so loud he wouldn't be able to hear her footsteps and the air would be heavy with the odors of food, beer and parfums. Furthermore it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see her either.

She creeped up to him, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into an empty storeroom. It was easy because Gajeel was totally taken by surprise. He didn't expected to be 'attacked' inside the guild.

She seemed to have been very convincing, because since then they met regulary. Levy actually thought that she wasn't that kind of girl, to just sleep with someone without any other feeling (at least from his side). She was extremely embarassed when they began to rent hotel rooms because then the hotel staff knew that they were having sex. She didn't even told her best friend Lucy about it! But that soon came to an end, too, because she rented the apartment in town.

Levy still sat at the window in said apartment, still looking out for Gajeel. He wasn't there yet and she began to get bored. She decided to organize the many books of hers spread all around the floor. Although she lived in a bigger apartment now her books were still flying around everywhere.

While she was putting her books into their right places in the shelves, she wondered why he even slept with her. She wasn't as well endowed as the other girls in the guild. She was small, flat and a bookworm. No one but Jet and Droy ever asked her out, and those two didn't count because they were childhood friends. The only attractive part of her was her butt, but it seemed that only her butt was not enough for most men. Maybe Gajeel was one of the ass-type of guys...

Levy was so engaged with her work and her thoughts that she didn't hear the first knock on her door. The second one was louder, more demanding. She stood up and opened the door.

Before she could ask how she could help she was already pressed against the wall of her hallway. Gajeel wasted no time and cought her lips with his own, pressing his body against hers. She hesitated at first, but after she realised who was kissing her she quickly returned it, placing her arms around his neck. He began to growl when he invaded her mouth with his tounge, exploring it once again. Levy in contrast began to moan from the sensation and buried one of her hands in the black mass of his hair, the other one gripping the fabrick of his shirt to hold him closer.

Gajeel soon began to leave her mouth and kissed his way to the soft skin under her ear. She began to breath heavyly and an ocassional moan escaped her lips. Her lover nipped on her earlope, growling again when she massaged his scalp. He wanted to go further down with his lips, but because she was so small it was hard for him to bend down even more, so he lifted her up with his hand under her tights, her legs around his waist.

Gajeel began to suck and nibble on her collarbone while his hand moved to her backside, kneading her ass cheeks. Levy gasped and moaned directly into her lover's ear when he ancillary pressed his growing erection into her hips. But then she began to giggle what caused Gajeel to look at her flushed face in confusion. "What's so funny, runt?"

She giggled again, but than she said: "I just thought a minute ago if you would be an ass-type of guy, but I think I already got my answer."

Gajeel smirked and began to suck at her neck. "Sure, but your really have one hell of an ass," he said, squeezing said body part, which made the bluenette gasp again. "It would be blasphemy if I wouldn't give it enough attention"

Every sound she made was music to his ears. Her soft moans drove him crazy! He needed her now, or he would go insane! The Dragon Slayer repeled them from the wall and walked them to her bedroom in the back if her apartment. He kicked the door open and fell down on her bed, wary not to smash her. Gajeel began to kiss her again while his hands wandered over her body, touching evey inch of her small frame. His right hand slipped under her top until it reached her small mounds. His hand went under the fabic of her bra and cupped her right breast. She let out a small cry of delight when he began to pinch her nipple, moaning his name when he let go of her mouth to suck at her neck again. He slid his hand back to free her of the nasty piece of clothes that was covering her until he had free access to her mounds and their rosy peaks.

Gajeel leaned down and captured the right one of them in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on the delicate skin while his left hand massaged the other one. Levy grabbed the sheets of her bed and tried to surpress the scream of pleasure that wanted to escape her mouth. Her body was on fire and she knew that just one person would be able to wipe it out. Said person's hands just began to unbutton the shorts she wore, slid them down when he did along with her panties and tossed them on the ground.

He slid his own shirt over his head, let it join Levy's clothes on the floor and moved one of his hands between her legs. As soon as Gajeel's fingers slid through her swollen and wet lips she expressed a guttural moan that made his pants even more painful than they already were. "Gajeel, please.. Ahhh!" Her pleading did the rest to him and he undid his pants, not able to bear it any longer. He needed her, NOW!

After kicking his pants into a corner he rested himself between her legs. She wrapped them around his hips, trying to pull him closer, what he was doing gladly. As soon as he entered her hot core, Levy arched her beg and moaned his name to the heavens, digging her nails into the flesh of his back.

Gajeel cursed, then he began to thrust into her relentlessly, his mind too far controlled by his instincts to begin with a gentle pace. Driven by her moans and small crys he grabed her backside so he could bury himself even deeper into her. He wouldn't last long if this was going on, but he didn't mind because Levy was already close herself. His pace grew even faster and he buried his face into her neck, growling and groaning while he was listening to the sounds that escaped his lover's lips.

" Ahhh, Ga-gajeel, I...AAAHHHH!" were the only things she could utter before she screamed out in pleasure, running he nails down his back, leaving red marks behind. Her climax brought him over the edge as well and Gajeel eratically thrusted a few times more into her before he collapsed, encircling her sweaty body with his.

"You really must have missed me," Levy said giggling underneath him.

He just growled and began to nibble at her neck again. "We are not done yet, Shrimp," he said before he captured her lips again.

* * *

Gajeel looked at the ceiling in thoughts. Soon he would have to disappear from the guild, but the partition wouldn't be in good terms. He looked to his right side where Levy rested beside him on her stomach, the sheets only partly covering her small frame. He leaned on his right elbow while his other hand began to play with her hair, putting some strand out of her face.

He knew that she had feelings for him, he was no idiot, and so he knew how much his 'betrayal' would hurt her. He hated to hurt her. He swore to protect her from any harm, but he had no other choice. He did this things to protect the guild he grew fond to, and now also to protect the woman he loved.

Gajeel had a hard time admitting this fact. He was in denial for most of the time they were together like this, not only because of his image and attitude ( he was a badass, fight loving and actually still really brutal guy after all) but also because he knew that Levy wouldn't be save if Ivan found out about him.

He just loved everything about her. Her smooth hair, her delicate skin, her razor-sharp mind, the blush on her face when he teased her, her small breasts, her gorgeous backside, her gentle voice and her soft lips. But the part he loved the most were her eyes. They were shining every time she talked to someone, and even more when she had a new book she could read. They didn't show any fear or aversion towards him, like still some other members of the guild, when she looked at him. They were gentle and warm, sometimes burning with fury when she was mad at someone (something that merely happened) or full of determination when she set her mind on something.

They expressed everything that was underneath the gentle mask she wore in public. No one would have thought that such a small, pretty and smart girl would fall for such a brutal and gruff kind of guy like Gajeel, but everytime she looked at him he saw the fire for him she was hiding from the world.

He actually hated the term 'love-making', but it was the perfectly fitting one to describe what he was doing to her: expressing his feeling for her without saying them. He knew that Ivan would be after her when he realised that Gajeel was not on his side, so he didn't want to let anyone know about their relationship, and that was the exact reason why he didn't tell her his feelings.

He knew that it was a mistake to even start a _physical_ relationship, but when it happened the firt time he couldn't control himself. It was the same thing with her any other time. Levy let him forget all reasoning. He just wanted to be with her.

But he couldn't. He actually shouldn't even be here with her at this moment. Or any other moment. This should have never happened i the first place.

But it did and he was a selfish asshole to even want more, no matter the consequences for her. So he stood up and began to dress, walking to the door of her bedroom. He stopped and took a last look onto her slender frame. Then he walked through the hallway, grabbed his beg he dropped on the floor when he entered and left her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**OLD A/N: Hey there. I'm finished with the new chapter. I got a few problems with the characterisation of Ivan. I imagined him to be some kind of evil genius, but I didn't know how to picture him like that. I think it got a little sloppy and I apologize for it. The next will get better, I promise. Now enjoy and please review. **

**P.S.: I'm seriously tooooooo lazy to read it all over _again_, so I will just update every chapter like I did the last time.**

**I don't own anything, Hiro Mashima does.**

_**Two Days ago**_

Levy yawned into her hand while she was sitting in the guildhall, together with Gray, Natsu Wendy, Jet, Droy and her best friend Lucy. " Long night? " asked the blond figure beside her. Lucy realised that her best friend was tired for a few days now. She didn't knew what was going on with her being this exhausted, but Levy wouldn't tell her, although she asked several times already. The bluenette always said that she was reading late into the night, but she knew that something was upsetting her.

Levy rubbed her eyes and shot a beaming sime in her direction. "Yeah, kinda. My apartment is a mess and I decided to tidy up, but it nearly took me the whole night."

In reality she was waiting for Gajeel half of the night. He was not visiting her since the day he came back from his mission, and she worried that he may have lost interest in her by now. Since days she was looking out of her window but he wouldn't come. She tried to talk to him in the guild, but he would just go, avoiding her again, like the days after the first time they slept with each other.

She sigh and tried to find an explanation for his behavior. Maybe he was just busy with his jobs. He and Lily were doing mission after mission recently. But she was sure that he was just doing so many jobs to avoid her, so this couldn't be the reason. Maybe he had stress with the Master. She saw both talking to each other very often lately. But even if he had stress she was sure that he would visit her, because he visited her _espacially_ when he had stress. She just couldn't come up whith a reasonable explanation for his actions (or lack of actions).

Levy turned her head to see the object of her discomfort alone in one of the dark corners on the hall. He had a bunch of iron infront of him, momentarily chewing on an iron pipe. His usual companion Lily was talking with Erza at the bar counter, most likely about swords and swordmanship.

What the bluenette didn't knew was that the feline was worried about Gajeels behavior as well. Since he came back from his mission alone he acted odd. He was on a bad mood nearly all the time, he stopped cuddling him while he was sleeping and didn't even paticipating in the dayly brawls at the guild . He wondered what happened on his lone trip. Because of his odd behavior Lily was not sitting with him at the moment. His partner wouldn't talk to him either way and it was rather uncomfortable to be with him in general. The feline noticed that Gajeel was not only gruff to him but to everyone else, too. Not that he was friendly when he was in a good mood, but he was more anti-social than usual. Something was definetly not right with the dragon slayer.

On the other side of the room sat Levy still in thoughts until Lucy tried to talk to her. "Excuse me, I didn't listen," she said blinking.

Lucy sigh and looked at her best friend accusingly. "Where are your thoughts recently, Levy? Your head is in the clouds since a few days now. I know that you are worried about Gajeel, you don't have to deny it. We all noticed that he is weird for a time now. He doesn't even take place in the brawls, and only a _big_ distraction is able to hinder this bullhead from his dayly portion of beatings." Everyone at the table had a serious expression, even the remaining members of team Shadow Gear. " I saw him with Master quite often recently. Maybe he gave him any information about his dad," Natsu stated eventually, a hidden glind of hope in his eyes, because if Metallicana was somewhere out there, Igneel had to be as well.

"But if there would be any information about a dragon wouldn't master call us, too?" Wendy countered.

Natsu frowned, but suddenly he looked as if he had the most brilliant idea of the world."

We could ask him!" He was already up when Grey graped him by his scarf and pushed him back onto his seat.

"Hey, why did you do that?" asked the fire mage, obviously irritated.

"Because Lily already did, and the only reply he got was an unfriendly 'Mind your own fucking businesse, cat'. The only answer you would get is a smack in the face, knucklehead." Answered the now half naket ice mage.

"What are you calling me you damn stripper?" counted Natsu and they soon began fighting, beginning the ruction of the day. Nobody suspected what was yet to come.

* * *

"My my, what a lively atmosphere. I'm getting all nostalgic at this sight."

Instantly everybody froze on the spot. They turned their heads to the entrace, where the voice came from. In the door stood a tall man, attired in an old-fashioned suit and a violet coat. Nobody noticed him entering due to all the ruckus, but even the ones who sat near the entrace didn't saw him coming inside. A dark and intimidating aura enclodes him with every step he took. No one looked into his eyes, fearing the insane glow inside them, but his emission was already enough to keep everyone at a disance.

It was never as silent in Fairy Tail as in this moment, the mans footsteps the only sound piercing through the heavy atmosphere. The first one to speak was Master Makarov, magical power escaping from every cell while he was still sitting in on the bar counter. Nobody saw him that angy since he declared war to Phantom Lord. "What are you soing here Ivan? When I banned you from Fariy Tail I forbid you to ever set foot into my guild again!"

"Is that the proper way to greet your son? I'm hurt," said Ivan, his lips twisted into a fake pout. "Furthermore, there is no such 'law' in Fairy Tail that forbids you to enter the guild ever again."

"You're right, there is no such law," Makarov admits, his eyes in the shadows, but than he looked at his son again, fury and accusation in his gaze. " But what you did back then requires a special kind of treatment."

Ivan just began to laugh what send a shiver down everyone's spine. It was cold, sadistic and oozed with insanity. He stepped forth even further until he was right in front of the Fairy Tail master. He bend down and stared Makarov in the eyes, no hint of amusement left on his face though the crazy smile he wore.

"I'm honored that you considered me a serious threat to your guild that you wanted to keep your fairies save by keeping me away from here, but that won't do anymore, _father!"_

He propped up, laughing again. Now everyone wondered what he ment with that, but they hadn't much time to think abot it when Ivan already continued. "I waited so long for this day to come, ever since you threw me out of this out-dated guild. There was just one goal that was driving me: **desrtoy Fairy Tail**! And now tha time has finally come!" Ivan screamed. Everone was on alert and in fighting position, ready for everything the dark mage would come up with, the previous brawl long forgotten.

But nothing came.

Ivan just stood in front of the guild, still laughing his ass off while no one was storming into the building to fight. Eventually he calmed down again, still slightly chuckling, and spoke. " Oh, don't worry, not yet. You will have time to prepare yourself. Otherwise it wouldn't be any fun to smash you. Like I said, I waited far too long already, there I can wait a little longer to have as much fun as possible."

Suddenly Erza stepped forward, a furious gaze in her eyes and dressed in her Fairy Armor. "Do you really think that you can defeat us so easily? You don't know any of our tactics, our powers of our weaknesses. You can't do anything against us!" Out of her breath due to her outburst she glared at Ivan, challenging him to reply something. Said person chuckled, face to the ground. Than he looke up, returning her gaze with a priggish smile. "You're wrong Erza Scarlet, I know everything about you. You for example," he said, pointing a finger at the red-headed beauty. "You have an artifical eye. You lost your real one during the time you were a slave in the Tower of Paradise."

Everone just stares at him in shock. Only members of the guild knew about Erza's past, and no one of the guild members would trumped something like that out in the open. Ivan's smile grew wider and already pointed at the next mage, at Lily. "You are an Exceed. You and the others come from a different world called Edolas." The guild silenced even further, still trying to figure out how Ivan knew all this. But he didn't stoped. He pointed at one mage after the other, revealing informations that only guildmembers could know.

"Lucy Heartphilia. You have problems with your rent. Maybe you should concentrate more on your training than your cosplay career, then you could do jobs with a greater reward. Grey Fullbuster. Your village got distroyed by a monster called Deliora. Your teacher Ur gave you your habit to unconciously strip, along with your ice magic. Natsu Dragneel. You have motion sickness, although you don't get sick when you get carried by the Exceed Happy, who likes fish and has a crush on the female Exceed Charle, who can see into the future. I know everything about you!"

Everything was silent. Everybody wracket their brains in utter shock to figure out how the master of Raven Tail knew the most private things about their guildmates. _Was he shadowing them? Did he use some kind of magic? _

Ivan seemed to know what everyone was thinking, and he also knew how hard the answer to their questions would hit them. _Oh sweet revenge!_

Finally Erza choked out the question everyone wanted to ask, but nobody dared. "How do you know all this?"

Again he began to chuckle, anticipation nearly overwhelming him. "Through the easiest way in the world. Somebody told me."

"But only guildmembers knew about my eye or about Lucys rent! How could someone tell you guild internal informations?"

The only raction Ivan gave them was an even wider grin, dripping of mischievous satisfaction. Erza paled. '_No, this can't be...no one would...'_

"Oh, I see, you figured it out already. You really are a smart girl." Ivan said in fake admiration, chuckling again. " Yes, I have a mole here in your lovely guild."

A murmur of voices erupted in the guildhall. _Who would betray them? Did this person got tortured to reveal the information?_ _Who was it?_

"No, this can't be! No one of Fairy Tail would voluntarily tell you anything!" she screamed, mostly to convince herself. '_No one would betray us! We stand together. We are a family! He has to lie!'_

" Is that so? Hmmmmm, maybe you are right, maybe I forces him to say something, but I'm not sure. We should ask him himself." The air was thick with friction. No one dared to breath while Ivan turend his head to one of the dark corners of the hall. At first nobody was able to see someone in the dark, but when the dark mage spoke again the person's silhouette became clear.

"Gajeel-chan, did I forced you to anything?"

Nobody spoke, all of them were far too tense to even breath, waiting for the iron mage to reply.

Said person raised up from his table and walked into the light, a mischievous smirk spread across his face. "Not that I know, Master."

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from one of the seats. Natsu was jumping in the air, his left fist already on fire, soaring directly to Gajeel, but he could dodge with a jump to the side, landing right beside his new Master. Natsu crashed his fist into the guildfloor, the dust covering him for a second. " Why?" he asked, facing away from the other guildmembers.

" Why Gajeel?" This time he screamed directly at the other dragon slayer, irritation, pain and confusion expressed on his face.

The addressed person just blankely looked at him, than he shrugged. "You destoyed my guild and I had a grudge agianst you even before, so you don't have to be surprised. I began a war with Fairy Tail not only because I was ordered to but because I hated Fairy Tail with all my might. Did you really thought that this hatred would disappear because I hang out with you idiots? Ha!" He shook his head and chuckled, smirking at Natsu. "I just waited for the perfect opportunity to get my revenge, and Master Ivan gave me this opportunity. The only good thing that developed from my time here are the faces you all make at the moment," he said snickering.

"Master trusted you Gajeel. He believed that you are a good guy. How could you just betray his trust?" Natsu still stayed in the crater he made with his attack, still not able to comprehend the other mans reasoning, not able to believe that a member of Fairy Tail would ever betray them.

"Well, that is his problem. He shouldn't be so good hearted with his enemys. This should teach him a lesson," Ivan answered the question. Makarov just sat on the bar counter with wide eyes, as if he still tried to understand the whole situation.

"Another reason why I'm glad to not being in this guild anymore, I actually don't even want to stay here any longer. Lets get out of here," the dark mage said and suddenly all windows broke, sending smithereens of glass down onto the fairies. Hundreds of paper figures stormed into the guildhall, enclosing Ivan and Gajeel in a tycoon-like way until they were not seen anymore, circling around them.

The last thing that was heard of Gajeel Redfox was a "Bye-bye! See you later!", than a flash temporarily blinded the guildmembers and the paper figures dispersed into the open again, only leaving a blank spot behind.

Gajeel and his Master were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**OLD A/N: Hi, here you go, the new chapter. Yes I know, I'm fast! You can kiss my shoes when you review ^_^ I actually just wanted to say something to the timeline. The action takes place after the Tenrou Island arc, but without the sever-years gab after it. The S-class Exams were ended after the attack of Grimour Heart and they went back, so no Acnologia or Sabertooth (sorry to all the Sting and Rouge fans out there). Anyway, please enjoy ^_^**

**I don't own anything or anyone**

_Flashback_

_The last thing that was heard of Gajeel Redfox was a "Bye-bye! See you later!", than a flash temporarily blinded the guildmembers and the paper figures dispersed into the open again, only leaving a blank spot behind._

_Gajeel and his Master were gone_.

Nobody said a word. The paper dolls left through the broken windows and soon the guildhall looked the way it was before, except the crater Natsu made with his outburst. He still sat there in silence, staring at the spot where Gajeel stood mere seconds ago. Everyone knew that, although both of them were fighting every day, Natsu held a high opinion if the other dragon slayer.

Lily sat at the bar counter, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes tightly shut as to prevent himself from an outbust. Whether it would have been from his anger or his disappointment to his partners betrayal, no one could tell.

A soft sob could be heard from one of the tables. Wendy sat there, her eyes tearing while Charle and Lucy were trying to comfort her. gajeel wa like an older brother to her and loosing a part of one's family was never easy, espacially in this situation.

Suddenly, after a few minutes, Jet punched his fist on the table, grinding his jaws. "I knew we couldn't trust him! I always said it but nobody wanted to listen to me!" he pressed out.

Master Makarov just sat on the bar counter, staring at the spot were Gajeel stood like Natsu, his eyes in the distance, not realising the hidden accusation in Jet's voice.

Nobody said somthing about Gajeels credibility until Erza rised to speak. "You are right Jet. We..._I_ should have been more wary what concerned him. This mistake is unforgivable! I got careless because nothing happened during his time here, but he was just playing a role...He was fooling us all!"

Anger and self-blame were widespreading in the guild. General murmuring was heard, everybody was saying that he/she knew that something was odd with him, that he was a suspecious creature they shouldn't had let into their guild at the beginning, that he was an unthankful bastard, betraying their master's trust.

Levy just felt sick. Since Gajeel stepped out of the dark she felt cold and nauseous, not able to overcome the shock and disbelieve that went hand in hand with the revelation of events. She trusted him. She believes he was a good guy, a trustworthy friend, a precious member of the guild, a part of their family. He saved her so often she couldn't count anymore. Someone who worked for the enemy wouldn't do that, would he? Was everything just played? His good moods during a party, his willingness to sacrifice himself for her and the guild on Tenrou Island, his preparedness for the guild in Edolas? Was everything just fake?

_Did he only played with her feelings? Did he just used her?_

"Levy, Levy! Are you all right? What's wrong with you?" asked a seriously worried Lucy. She had noticed that the Script mage looked pale and a little green in the face while she was looking with wide eyes at no spot in particular. Everyone at the table was looking at her in concer, not sure if Levy would have a breakdown right at the spot or not.

"I...I think I have to throw up!" came the hurried reply when Jet wanted to lay a hand onto her shoulder. She jumped from her seat and ran to the restroom, a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. She hurried into one of the cabines, bend over the toilet and puked. Tears streamed down her face while she was sitting beside the ceramic basin sobbing afterwards.

She just couldn't believe it. She couldn't belive that she was so mistaken in him. She thought he changed, though she had the most justified reason to hate and doupt him, but she tried to let the past stay in the past. She overcame her fear for him and even tried to become friends with the man who cruzified her to a tree after beating her to a pulb. She hung out with him, laughed with him, _slept _with him and even fell in love with this man. She wanted to have a future with this man who just betrayes everything she loved and hold dear, and now all those images of a bright future were shattered to pieces.

But the worst was that, even now that he smashed everything precious to her under his feet, she couldn't grow to hate him. If she was angry she was angry of herself for being some stupid, lovesick, gullible bookworm, too caught up in her fanatsies of happy endings to see what really was going on.

It wasn't his fault that she developed feelings for him, or that she interpreted too much meaning into his actions. Maybe he really just played the role of a loyal Fairy Tail member and protected her to gain everybody's trust, and maybe he really just wanted to have sex with her and didn't had any hidden feelings for her.

Everything Levy knew at the moment was, that Gajeel betrayed them with the enemy, and that she was still in love with him.

Just when she went into the mainhall again after washing out her mouth and wiping away her tears, she noticed the ruckus. Everyone was talking in a mess, suggesting what to do now that Raven Tail declared war to them. Nobody was able to understand anyone util the master intervened, finally awake from his shock. "Shut up, you fools!"

Everything went quiet instantly, intimidated from the fury and the rigor tone in their master's voice. "We won't get anywhere with this today. I think I speak for everyone if I say that enough happened for one day. You will all go home now to order your thoughts and cope with this mess. This is an order!" said the master strictly when some mages tried to argue with him. "We will talk about all this in a few days. Until then you gather you thoughts and think about all of this. We can talk better when we have a clear head."

With this he jumped down the bar counter, walked up the stairway to the upper floor and to his office. He turned around and looked at the still present guildmembers. "You're still here? Didn't I told you to go home? Screw you!"

Imadiately everybody jumped off their seats, fearing the guildmaster's fury.

* * *

Levy was just under the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She was sitting in there crying since she got back, she didn't evern bothered to undress.

She turned off the water, got rid of her soggy dress, graped her bathrobe and shuffled to the door rubbing her her dry with a towel, far too exhausted from today's events.

When she openes the door a concerned Lucy stood in front of her, a bag in one of her hands. "I'm not feeling very well at the moment, if you understand what I mean, so I thought I could stay here for a bit," she asked, lifting her bag slightly.

In reality Lucy was worried about her friend. She knew that Levy wasn't all right at the moment, what was shown by her 'throw-up'-party on the toilet. She just wanted to make sure that everything was all right with her and maybe get out of her what was really bothering the Script mage.

Levy stepped aside with a soothering smile across her face from what she thought was not very convincing. The blonde stepped in and went to the living room, making herself comfortable on the couch, succesfully avoiding the piles of books on the ground.

She patted her hand on the spot beside her, signalising the bluenette to sit down next to her. After she settled down as well Lucy pulled someting out of her bag, holding up a thermos jug with hot chocolate and two cups. Levy had to smile, remebering the nights were she slept over by her best friend, talking about books and girl stuff all night while drinking the hot potation.

She accepted the cup with the fuming drink and settled her feet under her backside, making herself comfortable as well. They sat like this for a while, both of them pursuing their own thoughts.

Then the Celestial mage riesed to fill the silence. "What is really bothering you Levy?" she asked with a soft voice, cautious not to pressurize the bluenette. Said person just stared at her the steams coming out her cup when she answered. "Nothing. I'm fine... more or less."

She took a sip of the hot chocolate, still avoiding the other girl's eyes.

"It doesn't looked like it back in the guild," contered the blonde, not believing a single word.

"I... I was just shocked. I thought Gajeel was my friend and all. I was just coping with the whole stuation differently than you others. I'm fine now," tried the Script mage again, putting on a soothering smile.

Lucy looked at her for a while and as time went by the facade Levy was holding up until now was crumbling more and more until she couldn't hold it any longer and began to cry. Lucy hurried to put their cubs on the living room table and pulled her best friend into a tight hug, her chin on top of the wet mass of hair while Levy had a good cry, clenching her fingers into her friend's clothers.

They sit there while Lucy was comforting her the best she could until the bluenette calmed down so far to speak again. "Just tell me everything," the blonde said, not letting the sad girl go.

And Levy did...

* * *

Lily was sitting on the roof of the building where he and Gajeel were renting an apartment until now, looking up into the star-filled sky above him. He was thinking about his former partner, searching for every kind of hint to explain his dragon slayer's actions.

'_Why would gajeel do something like that?'_

This was the only thought that occupied hid mind. He could have been under a spell, or Ivan could have something or someone cept hostage to blackmail his former partner, but everything what happened was proving that the iron mage was indeed a traitor voluntarily. He himself said that he was not forced to do anything and his past as a mage of the Phantom Lord guild was a logical motif for his actions.

But there were still some inconsistencies. Why was he talking with master so often lately? If they were talking so much, shouldn't Makarov have realised that something was wrong? Furthermore the feline thought that Makarov wouldn't invite someone into his precious guild if he wasn't 100% sure that this person was no threat for the guild. He was gullible sometimes but still one of the smartest men Lily ever met. He wouldn't have been fooled so easily for such a long time.

He knew that something was up with the whole situation, but everything he got were questions with no answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I have the new chapter updated! I attached an idea of Medley Nightfallen regarding Ivans past. Thanks Medley :D.**

**I still don't own anything. _Poor me_**

Lucy sat on the edge of Levy's bed, watching over the bluenette while she was sleeping. It took hours for the bookworm to calm down to finally fall asleep. The blonde listened to everything her friend told her with no interruptions, too shocked to really get what she told her and because she didn't wanted to interrupt Levy's fluency.

She suspected that Levy had a crush on the iron mage, but she never knew that she was so serious about it, damn, she wouldn't even have thought that Levy would lose her virginity in a completely drunken state! Lucy couldn't imagine how hard it must have hit her best friend to find out about her lover's real motifs _that_ way.

She looked down at the Script mage, seeing her now peaceful expression, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Before she fell asleep Levy begged her not to tell anyone. Seriously, what for a friend would she be if she told everyone her best freind's secrets?

But it was also her duty to punish everyone who hurt one of her nakama so badly.

Lucy clenched her fists and looked determined out of the window into the distance where she believed was Raven Tail. '_Ohh, I will make this bastard pay for everything he did to Levy...'_

* * *

A few days have passed since Ivan's visit and finally Master Makarov summoned a meeting to discuss their further actions. Every guildmember was present and the hall was already as good as full when Levy entered. Normally she would have been one of the first to arrive, but this was not a normal situation, so she was actually one of the last. It took a lot of her courage to actually show up.

She was looking around to find an unfilled seat, but Lucy already saw her and waved into her direction, signalising to come over. The bluenette smiled and walked to her best friend. She felt a lot better since she was able to pour her heart out, puting down a bit of the weight that rested on her soul. She stepped over and settled down at the bench together with Team Natsu, Jet , Droy, Juvia and Wendy with their respective Exceeds. Lily was no where to be seen until she spotted him on one of the ceiling beams, waiting for the meeting to begin with a fathomless expression.

It was unusual quiet, only murmur could be heard, but it wasn't surprising attending to the reason for this meeting.

She still didn't felt good, she was still pale and didn't eat much to her friend's disturbance. She sigh and tried to stay calm, looking at the situation objectively as if she was going to dissolve an enchantment or a transscription. She felt a hand on her back and looked to her side, earning an encouraging smile from Lucy. Levy smiled back to soother her best friend to not worry when she saw the Master jumping on the bar counter in front of the hall. Everyone was quiet instantly.

Makarov just stood there, looking everyone in the eyes, his eyes full of determination and seriousness. A few minutes passed until he began to speak. "Something like this never happened before in the history of Fairy Tail. We see each other as family, our friends are our brothers and sisters and we would risk everything to keep our family save. I myself consider me the father of this family, and all of you are my precious children." He looked up smiling, but than sadness took over this expression.

"I even considered Gajeel as my son, trusted him as I trusted you although I knew his past. And until recently I never regretted my decision." He paused and looked at his feet, gathering his composure again. When he looked up again his eyes were determind and serious again, concealing his disappointment.

"But now is not the time to brood over his past actions. Now is the time to discuss _our_ actions in the _future_, and with confidence and bravery we can overcome whatever our enemies will throw into our direction!" Again he looked into the round, spreading confidence, courage and hope to everyone who needed it.

Levy looked around and saw that nearly everyone who had a hopeless and worried face before was now looking resolved and encouraged, even Wendy who was at the edge of tears a minute before, but she herself belonged to the less convinsed and resolved members of the guild.

Soon the Master began to continue with the actual topic. He pointed with a finger above his head and suddenly a large screan appeared in the air, visible for everyone to see it. A picture appeared. It showed a big building in the middle of a wasteland. It was purely out of stone, as if it was carved from the stone, but still natural, like a termite hill. She could see small holes in them, probably serving as windows.

"This is the Raven Tail headquater at the border of Fiore, about one and a half day away. It is big enough for around threehundred mages, what should be the amount of mages that are momentarily in Ivan's guild," the Master said. Soon another picture appeared, the one of a red haired woman.

"Most of the mages in Raven Tail are small fries, but nevertheless my son gathered a few powerful mages around him." He pointed at the picture. "This woman's name is Flare Corona. She was banned from her former guild because she seemed to like torturing her guildmates pets in front of their children, leaving totally distrought infants behind. Furthermore she attacked many women just because of their haircolor, injuring them seriously." Another picture appeared, replacing the other one, showing a man with black hair and a snake-like face. "This man is called Kurohebi. He never was in a legal guild, but he was arrested several times because of serious property damage and torture, physically and mentally." Soon the next photo appeared, showing a big man with a mask and a hut, a weird creature on his sholder. "This guy is called Obra. Nobody knows where he comes from, but he and his 'pet' were causing the Council a lot of problems when he whiped out a legal guild by himself. They were not able to arrest him. After that he was an 'official' member of Raven Tail."

As the Makarov continued the atmosphere grew thicker and thicker with horror and anxiety. No one of them knew that they had such a powerful, cruel and thouroughly _evil_ enemy, but nobody knew that the worst was yet to come. The picture of a small man appreared on the screen, a horny beard on his chin and a creepy smile on his face. "This man is Nulpting. A few years ago he caused a commotion because he brutaly tortured and killed the family of a man he was having an argument with. He fled from the Council and it seems that he got shelter by Ivan's guild. He has a short temper and was once arrested because he attacked a woman next door."

A shiver ran down everyone's spine by this information. They couldn't understand why someone would do such horrible things, and actually they didn't even wanted to try understanding this guys. A new picture was shown. This one showed a knight in an armour, totally cloaked by the material, not an inch of his body was exposed. "This man is a total mistery. We know nothing about him, his past or his magic, we don't even know his appeareance. Everything we know is that he is Ivan's deputy, and in my opinion that is enough to get how strong this man is."

Everyone could see the concern in their master's eyes. Levy could hear how a few guildmembers swallowed hard and she herself felt nauseous again when she not only thought about the things this mages did, but also that Gajeel was voluntarily helping them, maybe even was their friend. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down again. _'I have to concentrate!'_ She looke at the front again, suddenly seeing a picture of Gajeel on the screen. She hurried to look at the master again, not able to bear her lover's face. Makarov had a sorrowful look in his eyes when he riesed to speak again. "Gajeel Redfox. Once the strongest mage in Phantom Lord, former mage of Fairy Tail. He commited several crimes like property damage and serious assault in several cases, a few of them causing in the death of the victims."

Levy couldn't listen to the things the master said about Gajeel. She tried to think about something else, like the book she tried to read ant the moment, but she didn't succeeded. A tear ran down her cheak and she hurried to wipe it away. She searched for Lucy's hand, squeased it to find a little comfort.

All of the introduced mages photos were shown on the srceen, three in an upper line, the other three in a lower one. "This people may be the worst mages in Fiore. Everyone of them commited serious, cruel and unforgivable crimes, but because of this exact reasons they were chosen. This mages," said Makarov, pointing on the monitor above him ,"are the strongest mages in the strongest dark guild in Fiore, and they are our enemies!"

He lowered his finger again, now a serious look on his face. All of the other pictures disappeared, moving aside to make space for another familiar face.

"This is Ivan Dreyar. He is the master of Raven Tail and a member of Fairy Tail until I expelled him from our guild because he killed one of his own guildmates during a mission. He is my son and Laxus' father and he got the total distruction of Fairy Tail into his head since he had to leave, causing to the foundation of the dark guild Raven Tail."

He looked into the round again to make everone understand the seriousness of the things he had to say next. "Through trustworthy sources I was informed that Raven Tail will start an attack in two months. We have to prepare ourselfs, because we will not wait until this two months are over, although we will not attack immediataly. We will wait until most of the time passed, so we can train and prepare ourselfs for the upcoming fight. We will not let them get the first srike. We will take them on surprise."

While Makarov was still speaking the monitors shut down. "We will neet to form an alliance with other guilds to possibly defeat them, because they are outnumbering us. I already spoke with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, both of them agreed to help us during the battle. I would suggest that every mage is going to missions merely in a team, because although the real battle will begin in two months I can't make sure that they are not already targeting us. With this I will end this meeting. Good luck to all of you!"

With this he jumped down from the bar counter and walked to his office. Nobody said a word until Natsu jumed from his seat, already on fire. "Hell yeah! I will train and then I will kick their asses! Come on Happy!" he yelled and they run to the gate of the guild, followed by Grey. "Not when I kick their asses beforehand!" Soon everyone was out of the guild, only leaving a few behind.

Lily still sat on the beam frowning and arms across his small chest. Wendy was still sitting at the table with Charle by her site, talking with her how she could improve her medical skills. Juvia was sneaking after her Grey-sama, mumbling something about asses, leaving Levy and Lucy behind.

Levy still felt sick and she began to get a headache when felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and found herself looking into her best friends soothering and determined eyes. "Don't worry Levy-chan. Everything's going to be all right!"

She sigh, a little comforted by her friends comfidence. _'I hope she is right...'_

* * *

Aready four weeks have passed since Gajeel was an offiicial member of Raven Tail and nearly three since he began to build the guild's 'secret' weapon. He worked until late at night to get this work done, a little grumpy because he was not able to train. Well, at least not the kind of training he prefered, but he at least build up a little strengh through the heavy pieces of metal he had to carry.

At first Ivan ordered a few mages to help him with his work, but none of them was able to read the blueprints and Gajeel quickly kicked them out of the basement he was working in before one of them blew up a thing. Since then he worked alone all day, only socialising with others when he went to get something to eat, what left him with a lot of time by himself.

Most of the time he thought about the guild, not Raven Tail but his _real_ guild. He wondered if everyone was okay or if they were training to have better chances to win the battle that was soon to come. He was worried of a few members, like Wendy, Levy and even her idiotic stalkers. None eof them was a good fighter and none of them would stand a chance against one of the strong members of the dark guild.

He was just finished with the third cannon when Ivan stepped down the stairs, followed by Nulpting, Kurohebi and the knight from whom he didn't knew his name.

"Is everything finished Gajeel-chan? Great! I wondered if you could give us a test show..." It wasn't a request but an order. If anything was not working or if this whole thing blew up, Gajeel knew, he would be fucked up.

"Sure Master, but we shoud go outside for that, otherwise this whole building would crack down," he said. Soon the cannon was brought ouside through a big shutter in the ground.

He pressed a few buttons after he turned on the machine, and soon the whole construction was emiting a hum. In the barrel of the cannon it began to glow when the magical power of the Lacrima began to rise and finally, with a loud bang, the cannon shot. In a far distance it expoded, shaking the ground and illuminated the shady sky.

Ivan laughed and patted the smirking Gajeel on the back. "I knew you could do it! Great job Gajeel-chan!" With this he went away, followed by an expressionless knight, a grinning Kurohebi and a frowning Nulpting.

Gajeel sigh, reliefed that his weapon actually worked and he was not going to get tortured and killed any time soon. But still he was a little sad. _'What a pity that I have to distroy my babies...'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY, new chappie! You can believe me that in the next chapter the whole action and interesting stuff will start. Furthermore I thought that I should give Laxus an appearance (I really like him (he is soooo cool ^**o**^)), just like some mages from other guilds. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review ^_^**

**I don't own anything **

His heavy footsteps echoed from the walls of the hallaway during his run. He yelled at the mages in his path to move out of his way, punching and pushing everyone aside who didn't moved fast enough. He was turning around a corner and stood in front of the huge oak door of Ivan's office. He pushed it open and saw five mages shouting at each other.

When he came in Nulpting immediataly tramped over to him, his body covered in spurs, his arm a prickly club. "It was you, I'm sure of it! You told them and now they are here! I will beat you to a bloody pulp you bastard!" he yelled and went straight at Gajeel's face with a hook to the chin, but he dodged by leaning back and making sidestep to the door from which he just came in. Nulpting though didn't get distracted and swung around, using his energy to use his, with thorns occupied left arm as a whip. Gajeel regained his balance and turned his left arm into an iron club to block his opponent's attack.

Both of them jumped back to gain there composure again and to observe their opponent, planning the next assault when the door flew open again.

"The damn fairies are already flying around our heads and you have nothing better to do than to massacre each other? Why did I choose you when you lose your head by every little thing that is not proceeding according to plan?" Ivan said while furiously stalking into the room towards the fighting twosome, stopping at the same eyelevel as Gajeel.

"Soooo Gajeel-chan, did you told them anything about this place or our plans?" he asked, his eyes cold, looking for any kind of evidence for a lie on the iron mages side. Nulpting was grinning like a maniac, thinking that he would finally have his way with him, but Gajeel was too good a liar to let anything get to the outside. "No," was his simple answer without braking eyecontact.

Ivan looked at him a few minutes longer, inspecting his features for any kind of abnormality in his behavior, a crack in his outer envelope, but when he found none, he turned around, looking down at Nulpting. "Do you have any evidences?" he asked the smaller man.

He grounded his teeth and looked past Ivan to Gajeel, a hateful look in his eyes. "No," he stated finally, stepping aside, looking to the gound.

"You shouldn't make hasty assumptions. Well, lets get back to the actual topic," Ivan said, ignoring his underlings and stepped to one of his huge windows, looking outside, his back turned towards the room. "I actually don't care how Fairy Tail got the informations that led them here if it's not a leak in my guild, but we have little time to care about that now. As far as I can tell the fairies flew right into our net. We will have our war, just like we wanted to, although a few days too early and at a different place, but that are unimportant, trivial matters."

He turned around, smiling the way he had when Gajeel presented his weapon to him: insane and full of malice. "Prepare. We're heading out tomorrow!"

* * *

At the border of the wasteland near the woods Fairy Tail set up it's camp together with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, the guildmaster's tents jut out in the middle, their respective guildsigns printed onto a flag on top of it.

Levy inspected the big pavilions that not only served as quaters for their masters but also as the strategic centers. At the moment Master Makarov, Master Bob and Master Babasaama were having a tactical meeting to discuss their further actions together with a trusted member of the each guild, Ichiya, Jura and Laxus. She wished she knew what they were talking about and wondered a little why the Master didn't take Erza to the meeting since she was more familiar with battle strategies, but couldn't hear anything because a spell was used to hinder everyone to eavesdrop on the conversations held inside.

She just shrugged it off, thinking that Erza was too occupied with the whole logistical stuff in the camp. Levy walked off to look around a little and to get her mind a little occupied as well, searching for distraction from her current situation.

Tomorrow she was going to see him again. She didn't knew if she was already prepared to face him, but she also new that she had no other choice. Did he changed? How would he react if they would attack them? Would he fight seriously and try to kill them? Would he try to kill _her_?

She shook her head, not wanting to think about stuff like that, because deep down she still hoped that everything was just not the way it looked like. She hoped that there was still a little bit of good will in his dark soul, maybe even a little love...

'_Stop that Levy!' _she scolded herself. _'This is just wishful thinking! There is nothing good inside him. He is a traitor and your enemy. There is not the tinyest bit of love inside him, not for you or anyone else!'_

She tried to convince herself from this facts since his departure, but her heart just didn't wanted to acknowledge them. Before she knew it she was at the border of the camp and the edge to the wasteland. She looked into the distant, detecting the Raven Tail headquater a couple of miles away.

Her heart began to ache and her thoughts wandered unwillingly back to the person she, somehow, hoped to forget.

XXXXX

_Meanwhile in Master Makarov's tent_

"So you are telling us that this cannon they pocess is as strong as Phantom Lords Jupiter, but much faster?" Jura asked, his expression stoic and serious, not letting his anxiety take the upper hand. He knew how dangerous and strong Jupiter could be and he also knew that he himself would only be able to take two blows of it at the utmost. Makarov nodded and pointed at the Lacrima on the constructional drawing on the table. "Through this Lacrima it is able to shoot round after round until it's empty. It will cause serious damage to everyone who gets hit. Erza was once hit by a blow from Jupiter in her strongest armour and survived, but everyone else would have died and she herself was only able to take one blow, a second one would have killed her for sure."

"So we gonna destroy that thing by simply smashing it, or what?" Laxus asked with a disinterested face, although he was worried himself, but it was more likely for Erza to go out with Ichiya before he would admit it to anyone. He didn't even knew why he was by this meeting and not Erza, damn, he tried to destroy all of Magnolia just a year ago and was only an official member again for a few months. He really couldn't undertand the old geezer.

Makarov shook his head, pointing at the outer envelope. "The cover is too strong for that. It will need a huge force from the inside for it to brake."

"Get to the point, old man! How do we gonna destroy that damn thing?" Laxus asked, now a little annoyed. He hated it ewhen people beat around the bush.

Everyone looked at him, stained what his answer would be. He just looked back in return, a fathomless smile on his face. "We? Ohh, we can't do anything about it, but I know someone who can," was everything he said.

"And who might that be Makarov-chan? One of your little fairy boys?" Bob asked, a weird smile on his face that creeped the hell out of every male present, espacially Laxus.

"Is it the same person you got the information about this weapon?" Jura asked. He knew that informations like this would be well cept from the enemy, so the only way to get these would be through an insider in the dark guild.

The smile on Makarov's face vanished, being replaced by a look of concern and seriousness. He seemed to struggle with himself, not sure how much he could risk to say. After a few minuted he seemed to get to a conclusion.

"What I'm going to say now will stay in this tent. Nobody is allowed to talk about it to _anyone_ when he or she exits this pavilion, does everyone understand that? It can ruin everything and with that endanger many lifes."

Everybody nodded their heads, even Babasaama who was usually in high spirits and would demand that Makarov shouldn't order her around. Another few minutes passed in which the old guildmaster gathered his thoughts and searched for a good way to explain everything, but Jura was already a step ahead of him. "You have a spy in Raven Tail, am I right?" he asked, but he already knew the answer, and he as well had an idea if who it might be. Everyone looked at him, curious about the upcoming answer. Makarov let out a sigh and folded his hand behind his back. "Yes, I have."

Laxus just looked at his grandfather, surprised that he, a protective guildmaster who was totally against unnecessary violance, would ever risk somebody's life voluntarily, but what suprised him even more were the words that came out of his mouth next.

"You all know that a member of Fairy Tail was a spy for Raven Tail, Gajeel Redfox. After I invited him into my guild Ivan began to make his moves and I felt indepted to do something aginst it because the reason for his wrath was me in the first place." He sighed again and drooped his head as if a huge burden rested on him.

"I knew we would need informations if we wanted to win, but the only chance to get the informations was though a spy, but Ivan is far too clever for such a trick. I had to give him a bait, something he would let him think hewould get an advantage form. But what? It had to be someone who hated Fairy Tail, but he had to be in the guild and strong at that," he continued, and the further he spoke the more realisation crawled into the heads of the present mages.

Laxus frowned. "You are not telling us that you send Gajeel as a double spy to Dad and that everything in the guild two months ago was only a fuss?"

His grandfather just looked at him. Laxus sighed as well and rubbed his face while he tried to get all of this into his head. "But why haven't you said anything? Now everybody thinks that he is a traitor. Haven't you realised that they want to murder him, espacially Erza? You know that she is short tempered when it comes to the guild," he muttered under his hand.

"Because of this exact reason," his grandfather stated, the serious and concerned look back on his face. "Ivan knows that we will not forgive anyone who betrays our guild like that. He will expect us to hate Gajeel and he will expect us to punish him for what he did. But if I would have told everybody that he risks his life for us so we can have an advantage in this battle, they will go easy on him and that will make Ivan suspicious and he will question Gajeel's loyality towards him, which could end deadly for him."

The dragon slayer raised one of his frowned eyebrows irritated. "So you are telling me that you protect his life by sick the entire guild plus Erza on him?"

Makarov sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"You had better ideas old man..." said Laxus and collapes on a chair around the table, too exhaused from the situation. Now it was clear why Erza wasn't here. If she would know that Gajeel is a double spy she would have gone easy on him and would have left him alive, well, at least barely, and that would have get Ivan suspicious indeed. Man, he was getting a headdache. "And he can destroy that thing?" he asked.

"Yes he can. It would be pathetic if he couldn't even destroy his own creation," the older mage stated.

Laxus shot up from his chair and glared at his grandfather, not sure if he should be confused or angry of this statement. "HE build this machine? Did it ever crossed your mind that he is not on our side anymore, that he entirely belongs to Ivan? That he really betrayed us?" he yelled.

"I have to agree with him, Master Makarov," Ichiya said, just as confused and dubiously as the younger mage. "Maby this whole thing wasn't well thought out in the end...?."

Makarov shook his head, a credulous and loving smile spread across his face. "I totally trust Gajeel. He wouldn't ever do something that would put the lifes of Fairy Tail and it's members in danger. I know him, he has something to protect here, something he would never risk to loose, something he would even die for..." he said mysteriously.

Again Laxus collapsed on a chair, rubbing his face. He hated such devious crap, it just confused everyone involved. He sighed and wondered how someone so trusting could actually run a guild, let alone plan, fight and win a war with the help of a double spy.

"I hope you are right old man, because if this screws up we are doomed."

* * *

When the sun rised the next morning, nobody knew that their doom was already on it's way.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi. I'm very sorry that it took me so long, but I had alot to do for school. And when I said a lot I mean A LOT. Well, anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review afterwards.**

**I don't own any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

It was silent. Nothing could be heard than the whistling of the wind and the scratching of feet on the ground. Under the clouded sky of the afternoon on the free spaoy and space between the Raven Tail guild and the allied force's camp two crowds stood across of each other, two powerful units, each of them symbolising the two essential aspects of the universe. Light and shadow, good and evil, ready for to clash in another fierce battle, but not able to extinguish each other any time soon.

On the one side stood the three biggest guilds in the country of Fiore, Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Each mage of each guild helped to increase the glory and power of their respective guild, each of them a symbol of strengh, justice and comradeship, ready to fight every enemy who mocked what was right and good.

On the other side stood the most powerful dark guild, so dreaded and detested that no sane person dared to speak a bad word about them, fearing to be killed in his sleep: Raven Tail. The embodyment of pain, sorrow and destruction, the guild where the most terrifying scum in Fiore gathered.

Ivan stood in front of his men, a smirk in his face, and around him the most dreadful mages of his guild. Eveyone of them shook with anticipation, not able to wait any longer to finally slaughter their most hated enemy.

Makarov looked at his son, barely able to bring this man into unison with the boy he raised and the man he banned form his own guild. _'He got worse than I thought' _he thought, sorrow and guilt spreading inside his heart. But therre was another thing that worryed him. He didn't saw the cannons Gajeel mentioned. Maybe they would only use them when nothing else was working, when they couldn't win with their bare power.

The only thing thing Ivan was thinking about was how he could finally repay this old geezer for everything he dared towards him. "Long time not seen _dad_! Just how long was it? Two months? I don't remeber properly. Was it when I came to your guild, declared war to you and took my spy with me?" he said, a hand in his chin, pretending to think while his men behind him began to laugh.

Makarov could feel the anger, disappointment and rage of his guildmembers behind him and feared that his son's intetiont to provocate them would work. He had to ressure the situation, so he smiled, like he always did in hard times.

"Yes, it was. We were dissapointed that you didn't stay until we could offer you tea and pie like proper hosts." This could sooth some of his children, but some just couldn't be helped. Natsu ran beside towards his enemies, but was stopped by Grey who tried to hold the struggling and yelling dragon slayer back.

"You damn bastard! I will wipe this grin out of your face. I will kick your ass! Yours, too, Gajeel! Prepare yourself for a good beating!" shouted a rather hotheaded Natsu, his body already patly on fire while Grey tried to calm him down again. Gajeel just smirked wide into his direction. "Can't wait anymore, Salamander."

"I will take the guy with the black hair half naked," said Nulpting quietly next to him, claiming an opponent for himself. "And I will take Blondie," said Fare beside him pointing at Lucy, both chuckling and shaking with anticipation.

"My men are getting impatient. Maybe we should start the fun," said Ivan. He raised a hand and thousand of shikigamis emerged from the sky towards their master. He let his hand fall, pointig at his enemies and the paper dols were following his motion. "Let the battle begin!"

* * *

Over sixhundred mages clashed against each other on the battlefield. No one was to spare and no one showed mercy towards his enemy. The air was filled with screams, exposions and the noise of metal against metal, everything mixed up with the ever present smell of blood.

Gajeel stood right in the middle of this battlefield, carefully to avoid the Fairy Tail mages, masking it as tactical retreats from his current enemyy. He knew that he would have to kill one of his former comrades if he didn't wanted to blow up his conver, and he also knew that his former comrades would kill him as well (or at least they would try to).

He mainly fought against the mages of Lamia Scale and at the moment he was just about to giva another one of this semi-strong weaklings a good beating. His enemy tried to hit him with some kind of glowing staff, but he sidestepped and the beam that erupted from the tool hit a Raven Tail mage in the back which promptly exploded. Gajeel didn't care and smashed an iron club into his enemy's face, sending him flying.

Another one jumped behind him and tried to attack him, but he just hit the ground which began to crack around his fist. Gajeel used this little moment of shock to kick the still kneeling man in the guts after he transformed his foot into iron scales. He snorted at the man lying on the ground, grapped him by his collar and threw him into another mage. He didn't care if he hit one of his own men (in his eyes they were all weaklings, and the more bad boys were hit the better for Fairy Tail), and if one of the good guys was hit... well, if they are unconcious on the ground they will at least survive the battle. Nobody in Raven Tail payed attantion to a perhaps dead body. They were more interested tortureing living thongs than in abousing corpses.

Suddenly he felt a strong killing intent behind him and sidestepped just in the right moment to dodge a sword that was aimed at his head.

He turned around just to dodge another blow that was directed to his midsection. He jumped back to gain some room and his face nearly fell when he looked at his new enemy. Pantherlily.

He stood there in his Battle mode, the Musica Sword thight in his hands and a very pissed of face. _'Damn! I don't want to kill my cat!' _Gajeel thought, but his facial expression was saying something else. He smirked with something that could have been mistaken for evil glee and anticipation.

Lily growled, disliking the way his former partner enjoyed this war. "You damn bastard! And there I thought that something was fishy at your performens back at the guild, but it seems that you are really just some sadistic asshole."

Gajeel smiled even wider and chuckled before he replied. "Well, ya always knew that I'm a fight loving bastard. When we went out to destroy some dark guilds or some gangs full of small fries I let those damn weaklings suffer as long as I could, didn't I? So ya can't tell me that ya didn't noticed earlyer that I'm a sadistic asshole, cat."

"Well, my bad. Then it seems that it's also my responsibility to withdraw you so you can't make anyone suffer ever again!" Lily said and jumped forward to hit him again. Gajeel saw that coming and transformed his left arm into a sword. He blocked the upcoming attack and wanted to hit his cat with a right iron club, but Lily already jumped back. Gajeel transformed his skin into iron scales to have a better defence. He knew how strong his cat was and he knew that he grew even stronger in his two months of absence.

The Exceed charged at the Iron mage again, involving him in a fierce sword battle, and the only things they heard were the sound of metal against metal and the osaccional groans and growls from their enemy.

Lily jumped back again to gain some room and to think about something more effective. He didn't saw the daggers that came flying towards him and was barely able to dodge them by transforming back to his smaller form. One of them grazed his waist, but it was just a scratch. He transformed back into his Battle Mode when he saw his former partner come closer with his right arm transformed into a prickly club. He could dodge it just in time when it smashed down onto his head.

They looked into each other's eyes for a short moment and Lily thought for a moment that he saw somehting like grief in Gajeel's eyes, but that was quickly gone and they parted again. Gajeel through another few daggers at him, but this time he saw them comming and flew into the sky to avoid them.

His eyes widened when he saw what the dragon slayer was about to do. Gajeel inhaled deeply, formed a tunnel with his hand in front of his mouth and fired an Iron Dragon's Roar towards the Exceed. Lily immadiately undid his wings to fall back to the ground and escape the attack, but it was already too late. He crossed his armes in front of his face to protect himself from as much damage as he could.

Gajeel saw his cat falling from the sky and crashing onto the ground. He knew that this wouldn't have killed Lily, but he still disliked even the idea to hurt him. He also knew that he had to hurry up because a lot of Fairy Talr mages could see his Roar and they would know where he was now.

Lily stood up with shaky legs. This attack hit him harder than he had expected. His Musica Sword was stuck in the ground a few meters beside him. He looked up and saw Gajeel walking towards him with a somehow sad and disappointed expession. "Well, that was quite lame, Lily. I thought ya would have trained seriously. This way is no fun at all."

Lily growled and jumped up to grap his swors, but the Iron mage already punched him back to the ground a few meters away. Lily shook his head to get it clear again after this hit and stood up again, this time to attack his former partner directly. He tryed to hit him with a right hook but Gajeel leaned to his right side. The Exceed just waited for that and embeded his left fist inside his face.

Pain shot theough his whole arm and while he was still in shock the dragon slayer hit him in the guts with one of his fists. Lily bend over and Gajeel kicked him into his face. He flew a few meters until he hit the ground again. He struggled to not loose conciousness and saw the reason for the pain in his arm. Gajeel was again covered in iron scales, so the feline practically punched an iron wall full force bare handedly. He just stood there and waited for his former cat to stand up again, a bored expression on his face.

Lily stood up again, his left arm hanging useless at his side, his legs shaky and heavily panting. He tried to attack again, but was knocked down by an iron club before he could make more than one step.

He layed on the ground, back to his smaller form and felt how unconciousness began to grap him. The last thing he saw was his former partner and best friend standing above him. He didn't knew if it was real or if he just imagined it, but he thought that he heard something.

"I'm Sorry Lily."

* * *

Levy was at the outskirts of the battlefield. She was not one of the strongest in the guild, although she was selected for the S-class exams (which she actually just owed her big brain), so she was not in the middle of the battle. Still she already had her fair share of scratches and bruises but also stepped out of many fights as the last one standing.

The battle began to calm when the night began to brake down, but the war was not decided yet. None of the the two parties was able to gain the upper hand in this battle and none was able to gain an advantage after todays outcome. Raven Tail retreated back to their guild and the allied forces back to their camp in the woods.

Levy knew what that ment. They had to fight again tomorrow. She was worried of her friends. She lost Jet and Droy during the fights and Lucy got attacked by Flare Corona, one of Raven Tail's strongest mages. She hoped that everyone was all right.

But she was also scared of tomorrow. Maybe they couldn't make it? Maybe Raven Tail really knew enough of them to smash them into pieces? Maybe she wouldn't survive tomorrow? And if they won, what would happen to the dark guild? What would happen to...

She stopped thinking right there. She had to trust in her comrades and friends. They were strong. They were Fairy Tail, damn it all! There was nothing they couldn't handle and no situation they wouldn't get out victorious. They even had the support of two other guilds.

And Raven Tail, well, they will be imprisoned and closed up for the rest of their lives, and _he_ as well.

Levy couldn't forget the way he looked earlyer that day. He totally changed, not only on the outside but it seems at the inside as well. He looked even tougher than before, still scary but in a more thought-out way. He didn't looked like some free time deliquent but a person who gained his subsistence with hurting people, like professionel criminal.

But she knew that he actually didn't changed on the inside, he just got back to the way he actually was all the time. The feelings and actions in the guild were fake, not his actions and feelings now, and that hurt her the most. The person she loved and the person who stood in front of her today were two totally different people.

She nearly couldn't look at him, her heart was aching so strong that she thought she would bleed out at the spot, but she just couln't turn away her gaze. She had to look at him, at his new haircut, his new clothers, his new guild mark directly over his heart.

Even now it hurt her to just think about him. Ahe wanted to punch and kiss him, she wanted to yell at him that he was a jerk and and stupid idiot but also tell him how much she loved him, everything at the same time. She wante to ask him why he did all of this, why he betrayed them, why he hated them so much and if he used her like this.

Levy stopped on her way to the camp, her hand clenched to fists, sobbing and at the edge of tears again. She cried so much in the last weeks that she thought she hadn't any tears left anymore. Why did she had to fall in love with such an asshole?

'_Stupid Gajeel...'_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go again. The next chapter will be up very soon as well.**

**I don't own any thing.**

Everything in Lucy's body hurt, even the tips of her hair. During the battle some crazy bitch with crazy eyes and crazy hair magic attacked her. She got seperated from Levy and had to fight this creepy woman who not only wanted to beat and maybe even kill, her but torture her as well. The more she thought about it the more she was sure that Raven Tail was more like a lunatic asylum than a dark guild.

'_All of them have lost their marble's.' _She thought while a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of them.

She stalked through the camp past several campfires, searching for her bluehaired friend, bandages around her arms and legs. Lucy wanted to know if she was all right, because she looked as if she had a shock ealryer that day when she saw Gajeel.

She couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to see him again after everything he did to her and the guild. She was totally aphatic and tense like a stature, not able to get what was going on around her, her eyes fixed only on this bastard.

The Celestial mage was worried about the bluenette for a while now. She wasn't eating properly since that incident and was staying home much more than before, barely coming to the guild. Not because she was reading (she barely read anmore either), but because she would just look at the place where Gajeel vanished so many weeks ago, as if she was hoping that he would return and say that everything was just some cruel joke. It reminded her too much at the things her former lover has done.

At first she had a terrible guess. What if Levy was pregnant? He forced her friend to make four pregnancy tests from the pharmacy (which were all negative) and went to the doctor afterward to make sure she was not, but it seemed that it was just the stress that was eating her up like that.

Lucy scanned the fires and found Levy togehter with her never leaving teammates, Natsu, Happy, Grey and Juvia. Everyone had bandages around parts of their body's (except Juvia because of her kind of magic), and Jet's leg was even plasterd.

In comaprision to the others at the campfire she looked like a twig that could brake just through the smallest breeze. She lost weight and due that got terribly thin, even for her height, her hair was dull and her dress just hung down her body then to empathise her delicate curves. She was pale and had black circles under her eyes and to make a long story short: she just looked terrible.

Rage and anger swell in Lucy's chest and again she swore to pay Gajeel back everything he did to her friend. She cursed Flare Corona for hindering her to go to this iron asshole and beat the crab out of him like he deserved. She saw his Dragon's Roar and wanted to get to him, but than this damn hair shot through the ground towards her.

Natsu spotted the blonde and waved her towards them. She walked by and sat beside him, noticing the frown on his face. "What's up?" she asked him.

He pouted. "I wasn't able to fight Gajeel today, that's up." Lucy's brows went up.

"But Gajeel had to fight a serious opponent, otherwise he wouln't have used his Roar. Actually I thought it was you."

To her surprise it was Happy who answered her unspoken question with a, exeptionally, serious face. "Lily fought him."

Lucy's eyes widened. Although she knew that Gajeel was a ruthless asscracker she thougth that at least his relationship with Lily was honest, seeing him cry tears of joy when Lily joint Fairy Tail after Edolas. "Is he all right?"

"A lot of bruises, cuts, a concussion and a broken arm, but he will be all right again. Wendy already worked some of her mgaic on him, so he will be able to fight again tomorrow," Grey said, soothering the blonde.

Suddenly Natsu jumped up, his body on fire, roaring his frustration out into the night. "AAAAARGH! This damn fucker! When I get him I will make him regret ever being born!"

Luca saw how Levy began to tense by his words and quickly tried to make the dragon slayer shut up.

"Shut up you idiot! Some people are already sleeping! Furthermore you can't say something like that in front of Juvia!"

Natsu looked at the Water mage with an apologetic expression, his fire extinguishing immediately, but she quickly gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay. Juvia knows that Gajeel did unforgivable thing to his guild and his comrades and that he deserves some kind of punishment. Juvia understands Natsu-kun."

Lucy looked at the Script mage again, seeing that all this didn't helped her at all as she was still tense and just looking at the fire with wide eyes.

"I think I go get myself something to eat. Looking at the fire makes me hungry again," Natsu said and left without a another word, Happy flying after him like always.

"What's with him?" Droy asked, confused why the normally energetic and bright dragon slayer was so down.

"It seems that the relationship between dragon sayers is special," explained Grey. "Gajeel was not only a comrade for him, but something like a brother as well. It's the same for Wendy. She saw him like an older brother and then he betraied us. It's very hard for them. I think I should go talk to him."

With that he stood up and left as well to go and search for his rival/friend. The rest of them sat there and looked at the fire, everyone indulged in his or her own thoughts, watching the wood in the fire crack and burn away. Then Levy rised, saying that she was tired and wanted to go to bed, and left.

Taking this as a sign everbody else got up too to go and get themselfes new powers for the upcoming day. When Lucy wanted to go to the tent she shared with Erza and Wendy, she once more looked back at the small bluenette leaving. Somehow she got a feeling that something would happen tonight, but she shrugged it off, turned around, and left.

* * *

Levy couldn't sleep. That was not a surprise anymore because she couldn't sleep since weeks. She layed in her bed, tossing from one side to the other, trying to find a more or less comfortable position, but it was no use.

She decided that she would take a walk to get her head clear and to tire herself even more so she could finally fall asleep. Quietly she sneaked out of the tent she shared with her teammates to not wake them up.

She put on her sandals and stepped out into the crisp night air. The bluenette took a deep breath and put on a cardigan she brought with her, protecting herslef from a possible cold. She began to walk around past various pavilions, looking at the star filled sky. It was surprisingly bright and she noticed that the full moon was shining down upon her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her torso. She just hoped that everything would be over soon and she could try to go on with her life and leave all of this terrible mess behind.

Suddenly Levy noticed a movement a few meters away. She quickly hid behind one of the tents and peeked past the fabric.

She saw a small silouette going toward the forest, a bag or package under on of it's arms. When the person stepped into the light of the moon Levy frowned. _'What is Master doing there?'_

After a while she decided to follow him in a safe distant to find out, curiousity getting the better of her.

She tired to make as less noise as she possibly could while sneaking after her Guildmaster. They walked deep into the forest, distancing themselves from the camp more and more, and as time goes by, Levy became more and more worryed. What if she ran into a mage of Raven Tail who was straying around here?

Sometimes she lost sight of the Master, and in this moments she nearly began to panic, but she always calmed herself down again when she saw him stepping out of a bush or out of the shadow of a tree.

She tripped for the hundredth time that night and cursed her curiousity. At this point she had not the faintest idea where she was and in which direction the camp was providied.

And into the bargain she lost sight of Master again.

She wrapped her arms around her upper body, this time to soother herself. She went into the direction where she saw the old wizard the last time and was soon rewarded with the sound of two people mumbling. She creeped through the bushwood towards a small clearing and hid behind a broad tree, peeking out of her hiding place.

At first she just saw the Master standing on a fallen and half rotten tree, the bag in front of him. He had a serious expression on his face, his hands crossed on his back. "Here you go. I hope it's enough and you know what you are doing."

Then she saw a hand opening the bag and inspecting the content. Levy wanted to know with who Makarov was talking to, but she knew that she would be dicovered when she leaned too much out of her lair.

"I hope you'll be careful. If they get suspicious it will not only get dangerous for us but, more importantly, for you."

"Don't worry, Master. No one of them will notice something until it's too late."

Levy tensed and her eyes widened in shock. She knew this voice. She knew it better than anyone else. It was the voice that was haunting her in her sleep, the voice that belonged to the only person she ever gave her heart to.

'_No, this can't be! Why is Master talking to him? Why is he talking to him like this?What's going on here?' _She had to be sure, she had to see for herself that he was really here, talking to Master Makarov like nothing happened.

She leaned further forward and peeked past the bark. Beside the fallen tree in front of her guildmaster stood Gajeel Redfox. He still inspected the content of the bag, telling Makarov that it should be enough for whatever he was going to do with it.

She could just stand there and watch, too many thoughts, questions and emotions crashing down onto her. Why did they meet? Why was the Master not taking actions towards Gajeel? Why were they meeting here? What was in the bag and what was Gajeel going to do with it?

_What the fuck was going on?_

Gajeel was closing the bag again and Levy hurried up to hide behind the tree, aware that he could see her when he looked up. But she was to careless and stepped on a twig which broke with a loud crack. She hold her breath and shut her eyes, scolding herself for this mistake.

"Who is there?" she heard the Master yelling. Knowing that she had no chance of hiding or running away she decided that the best thing she could do was to confront them directly.

She stepped past the tree onto the clearing and into the moonlight so the two males were able to see who she was. Gajeel had his arm transformed into a sword, ready to attack whoever stepped out of the dark, but when he saw her it disappeared. His eyes grew wide in shock.

Master stood still on the tree and looked at Levy, first in shock, than in a mixture of worry, advisedly and a look of... defeat?

"How much did you heard?" he asked her after he sighed.

"Enough to know that something's up," she said. "What's going on here, Master?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Aaaaaaand another chapter! I want to thank RomaticVoltair for the grammatical advices. I knew something was odd with some words, but I just didn't know what,... or I just suck at english :P. No master has ever fallen from the sky. Well, anyway, thank you very much. I welcome any criticism, you don't have to spare me. Otherwise I don't know how to improve myself. Gajeel may be a little OOC, just as a warning. But now please enjoy and review afterwards :D**

**I don't own anything.**

"_How much did you heard?" he asked her after he sighed._

"_Enough to know that something's up," she said. "What's going on here, Master?"_

Nobody dared to break the silence that filled the clearing and nobody dared to make the first move, not knowing how to react or what to say.

Again Master sighed and then looked to his feet as if he was thinking. After some time he looked up again, but not to Levy but to Gajeel. "I give you permission to tell her everything."

Whith that he jumped down and walked towards Levy. "Whatever he is saying, I assure you it's the truth, so don't doupt his words or his intentions. The camp is right behind you when you are finished and want to go back," he said, turned around once more, nodded a farewell to Gajeel and went away, leaving the two of them by themselves.

* * *

He could just look at her. When the the allied forces stood in front of him earlyer that day he refused to look out for her, but now he could clearly see what he had done.

She looked lika a ghost. She was pale, thin, she had dark circles under the eyes he loved so much, now somehow lifeless and without passion and her typical sparkle, and her beautiful blue hair with the colour of the sky was dull and untypical listless. She looked more fragile than ever before and he hated himself for being the reason for her condition.

When the Master told him that he was allowed to tell her everything that had to do with this whole fucked up mission he felt relief and fear at the same time. Now he was able to explain everything to her, why he left, that he was a double agent, that he never betrayed her or Fairy Tail and how much he really loved her.

But what if she wouldn't forgive him? What if she would still hate him for leaving her? What of she didn't understand his reasoning?

He didn't knew where to start and just kept on staring at her, and she stared back in return, waiting for an explanation, shifting her weight from one foot to another during this awkward silence. After deciding that the beginning would be a good starting point he sighed, drove a hand through his hair and looked into the sky.

"It began shortly after I joined the guild. Ivan was about to make his moves and Master Makarov felt responsible for the evil things his messed up son did, so he asked me if I would be willing to take a mission as a double agent in Raven Tail."

Levy's eyes widened after hearing this, but he just kept on talking. He was never good with words, but now that he started he couldn't stop himself. He always wanted to tell her, ever since his feelings for her grew to love.

"I gathered informations and gained Ivan's trust as far as I could. He gathered more and more mages and sources to finance his war with Fairy Tail and after some time he came closer and closer towards his goal. I had to get away from the guild to stay in Raven Tail and to gather more informations, so Fairy Tail could still have an advantage."

He sighed again when he finished, looking back towards her, seeing that she stared at him in a shocked but otherwise blanc expression, so Gajeel had no idea how she absorbed the things he just told her. After a while the shock disappeared, leaving her face with no expression he could indicate.

"Why did you do it?" she finally asked, her voice not more than a loud whisper.

He shrugged his shoulders, frowning and looking into the forest. He thougth a bit to give her an as honest answer as possible.

"I think I just wanted to be fully accepted, a part of the guild, and I thought that the only way I could be was through this mission. No one wanted to trust me after what I did to the your guild back than ... and to you. I wouldn't have trusted myself either."

A sharp ache rushed through his heart by the memory of what he did, and he knew that she could see it on his face.

She nodded, still not revealing any of her thoughts and emotions. Again they stood in awkward silence, but Levy could do nothing than to stare at him. Then, as if she just waited for this moment the whole time, her face fell and she began to cry. She put a hand over her mouth to surpress her sobs, the other one clenched tightly in her dress.

Gajeel didn't know what to do. He was not good at soothering crying girls and he didn't know what to say either. "O-Oi ... wha-what is it? Please, don't cry..." he awkwardly reaches out a hand towards her, totally helpless and somehow overwhelmed with the turn of events.

"I-I thought th-that y-you were a t-traitor *sniff* a-and that y-you sold us out f-for re-revenge," she sobbed, both of her hand trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.

"I thought th-that you j-just used m-me," she said and looked up to him. Her tear-filled eyes searched for an answer to an unspoken quastion. _'Did you just used me?'_

Gajeel could see how much the thought that he didn't returned her feelings hurt and feared her, and he wondered how such a smart person could be so dense. He stepped forward, a soft expression on his face. His left hand rested on her shoulder while the other one cupped her cheek, whiping away the tears with his thumb. She left her arms in front of her chest as if to protect her heart from any harm that he might do to her.

"I would never dare to just use you ... never again and I...," he said, struggling for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know that you may never forgive me for this but-" was all he could say before Levy punshed him furiously several times on the chest with her fragile little fists.

"You are such a Jerk *punsh*! You idiot *punsh*, you stupid *punsh*, stupid *punsh* idiot *punsh*!"

Then she looked into his red orbs and he could see anger glistering in them.

"How could you say that I won't ever forgive you?"

He was dumbstuck. Did she just indirectly said that she would forgive him? Maybe she was not as smart as he always thought. How could she ever forgive him for braking her heart, for what he did to her, back then and now?

"You risk your life for the guild and for me, you expose yourself to possible death and torture, you say that you are sorry to hurt me due to this and you say _that I won't forgive you?"_

Again she punshed his chest, but he didn't felt it, he could just stare at the little bookworm before him, never feeling so relieved in his entire life.

"You are such an Idi-" Levy began to shout and punsh him anew when he cut her off with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and hold her close to him, never wanting to let go ever again. She quickly looped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his now much shorter hair.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and slit his tongue inside her mouth when she let out a gasp. Gajeel moved them towards the tree she was hiding behind earlyer and captured her between the bark and his body.

Now, with all the awkward tension gone, he noticed her smell. It was mixed with the scent of the forest (the reason why he didn't noticed her at first), but he could still differ it from her own. He wanted to drown in it and never resurface, together with the way she felt in his arms and the way she tasted.

He backed away for breath just to nuzzle his face into her neck a moment later, right at the sensitive spot under her ear.

She gasped when he began to nibble on the soft flesh. "I thought you hated Fairy Tail, I thought you hated me..." she said and tears began to gather in her eyes once more.

"I could never hate you, not in a million years," he replied, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in her wonderful scent.

"Gajeel..." she got out before he kissed her again, gently this time.

"I love you," he said, looking streight into her brown orbs. Now she couldn't help it anymore and tears streamed down her face, but this time tears of felicity.

"I love you, too."

She was standing on her tiptoes and kissed him, too happy to care about anything else in the world. Not the war, not the guild, not even time itself.

Again he pressed her hard against his body, still scared to brake her like a twig, but the two months of absence and his steady longing for her demand their tribut.

He let his hands glide over her body, feeling every inch of her famished form and guilt shot through his heart again. His right hand slid to her front and cupped one of her small breasts, his thumb gliding over her hidden nipple while he began to suck on her neck.

She moaned and whispered his name, making him wanting her even more. His other hand slid down to her backside, squeezing it and pushing her closer towards him. His arching member was pressed against her abdomen and he growled into her ear, sending a shiver through her whole body. Her hands began to glide over his nearly completely bare torso, over his chest, his abs and the same way back again.

Now both of his hand were on her hips and he began to brush her dress upwards, caressing her tights slighly. He let go of her for a second and bend down to remove her panties. He streighten up again and kissed her, his tongue ravishing her mouth while he undid his trousers. He grapped the back of her tights and lifted her up, her dress pushed up to her waist while she grapped his shoulders for support, her back against the tree.

"Gajeel!" she gasped as he drove his member all the way inside her with the first thrust, groaning, not able to hold back anymore. He pushed into her, slowly at first to savor the feeling of her hotness and to adjust her to him again after the long time. "Ahh! Gajeel...please! Faster!" Levy pleaded into his ear and that let him loose the rest of the little self-control he still pocessed.

He thrusted his member into her pliant body again and again, kissing her to swallow her moans and screams as to burn her taste into his mind for the rest of his life, getting deeper and deeper with every push. They were sweating and heavily panting as he left love marks on her neck and collar bone, marking her for the whole world to see that she was his forever.

"Levy..."he groaned into her neck while he plunged into her hot core. He felt that she was close from the twitching of her inner walls around him, but he felt his own climax coming as well.

"Nghn... Ahhh! I... I think I...," was everything Levy was able to say before she threw her head back, gripping his coat like a vice and screamed Gajeel's name to the heavens. He felt her spasm around his member and he couldn't help himself than to join her in her peak. He grapped her backside and pushed himself even deeper inside her then before to completely fill her out.

He rested his head on her shoulder, his breath as heavy as hers. He buried his face in her hair, placing butterfly kisses along his way to her lips, over her forehead, her eyelids, her nose and cheek. He gently captured her lips and rested his forehead against hers, her eyes still closed. "I love you," he said again, looking at her face, glistering form sweat and tears.

She smiled, but then she looked him into the face as well with a worried and scared expression spread on it.

"Don't go back," she pleaded, gripping his coat as to prevent him from leaving her.

Gajeel frowned, a serious look in his eyes. "I have to, Shrimp."

She bit her lower lip and he saw that she was nearly crying again. He raised a hand and cupped her cheek when she was turning her head away, forcing her to look at him again. He brushed away the salty drops and leaned his forehead against hers once more. Then he smirked.

"Don't worry, Shorty! Ya won't get rid of me that easily!"


	11. Chapter 11

She awoke early the next morning. A shiver run through her body and she wrapped her arms closer around her curled up frame. She opened her eyes but closed them immediately again when the sun shone directly into them.

'_Why is the sun shining in our tent? Did Jet and Droy open the entrace?'_

Suddenly Levy shot up and explored her surroundings. This was definately not the tent. She was in a forest. It seems that she slept near a fallen and half rotten tree and used fallen leaves as her mattress.

At first she paniced because she didn't knew how she got there, but then everything that happened the last night came back to her. _'Gajeel!'_

She remembered how she has cought him and the Master by one of their sectret meetings, how he told her the real reason why he left the guild and joined Raven Tail, how he apologized and how he made love to her after he told her his feelings.

She felt how a blush crept upon her face by the memory of it, but then worry overcame her by the thought that the man she loved was in enemies territory at the moment, his life constantly in danger.

Levy begged him to not go to Raven Tail over and over again, but he demanded that he had to go back, but she wouldn't give in, their stubbornness on a par with each other. It seems that she somehow fell asleep while they sat on the tree, savoring each others closeness.

Levy sighed and stood up. She dusted herself off and began to walk back to the camp, back to the war she wished would have never started.

* * *

It lasted nearly an hour to go back because she nearly got lost several times. The sun was already high up in the sky and she hoped that no one missed her yet. When she reached the first tents she was relieved that nobody initiated a searching party for her, telling from the comparatively calm atmosphere.

Quickly she disappeared between the pavilions to not get cought how she came out of the forest and began her way back to her tent to change.

"Levy! There you are! We were so worried when you weren't in your bed this morning!" yelled a female voice from behind. When the bluenette turned around to see who called her she was tackled to the ground by a totally hysterical Lucy who hugged her and snuggled her face into the croock of her neck. _'So much to me coming back without somebody noticing I was gone.'_

She patted her friends hair and saw past the blonde mass that Droy, Lily, Natsu and Happy were coming around one of the pavilions. "Damn Levy, where have you been? We were seaching for you the whole morning!" the dragon slayer shouted half heartetly, relieved thet his comrade was unharmed.

"I'm sorry, guys. You see, I couldn't sleep last night so I went out for a walk. Somehow I must have fallen asleep somewhere," Levy explained while scratching her cheek and a blush appeared on her face, but not because she was embarrassed but because she was actually partly lying to her friends.

"You shouldn't have been out alone so late at night, Levy! What if a member of Raven Tail was sneaking around the camp!" Lucy skolded her best friend after backing away a little to look her into the eyes. Then she notices something on the bluenettes neck.

"What are this red spots, Levy?" she asked and pointed at one of the love marks Gajeel put there the night before. Levy quickly covered it with her palm, the blush that was already on her face deppened while she tried to find an anwer to the question.

"I don't know, m-maybe a mosquito bite?" she said nervously. She was never good at lying at her best friend, she always found out sooner or later..

Lucy narrowed her eyes, knowing that her friend wasn't telling her the whole story of her absence, but she also noticed that she blushed and somehow looked healthyer than the day before. Since Gajeel left she barely showed any emotions than depression, worry and sadness so she didn't questioned the bluenette any further, happy that her friend obviously felt better and was somehow a little back to her old personality.

She accepted the Script mages answer, helped her standing up and followed her to her tent, telling her that they would head out to the next battle in half an hour.

Levy hurried up, washed herself and changed into a pair of khaki shorts, a yellow bikini top and a vest. When she looked into a bowl of water to adjust her bandana she noticed for the first time how skinny she became and how terrible she looked in general. For her it was a miracle how Gajeel could have found her even the slightest bit attractive the last night. Again she had to blush by the thoughts of it.

"Do you have a fever Levy? You are so red in the face. Maybe sleeping in the open didn't do you any good," a voice behind her asked again and the bluenette jumped out of her skin, to engrossed in her thoughts. Lucy stood in the entrace of the tent, probably to look if she was ready.

"No no, Lu-chan! Everything's fine. You don't have to worry," Levy hurried to shrug it off. Again her best friend looked at her with narrowed eyes, knowing that something was odd, but again she didn't questioned any further and smiled instead, blessing the thing that got Levy back into her usual self.

Qickly they hurried to the huge group of mages that began to form at the outskirts of the camp and made themselves ready to settle out. It was there that she spotted Lily who looked worn out and depressed, but still deep in thoughts. She approached him and picked him up smiling. At first he was surprised, but when he noticed who carried him he smiled back and settled down in on her shoulder.

The sun began to rise farther and farther while the three guilds were on their way to the battle field of yesterday where, hopefully, they would defeat the dark guild today.

When they arrived their counterpart was already present. In the middle of their croud Levy could spot something weird. They were around seven feet high, fivteen feet long and covered with a black rag. Furthermore, they were lined up in a row , around a hundred meters distance between them. She counted six of them and her instincts told her that, whatever these things could do, they were more dangerous than she hoped them to be.

* * *

To say that Gajeel Redfox was nervous was an underrestimatement. Today it was harder to keep his cool than ever before. When he got back to Raven Tail the last night after making sure that no one was going to hurt his bookworm he went to work immediately. If his plan was going to work he didn't knew. Maybe someone was checking on the cannon this morning to make dure they really worked and found the little surprises he applied to them.

Although he made clear from the beginning that he didn't wanted anyone to touch his 'babies', he wasn't sure if not somebody secretly made sure that he didn't messed them up. He had a certain short individual in mind. When everything was over he would give this scumbag a good beating for annoying him over and over again.

He stood in the front line like yesterday and looked towards his actual guild. Many of them had bandages around parts of their bodies, but still everyione had a serious and determined expression on their faces. A little behind Erza, who stood beside Master Makarov, he could spot Lily on his Shrimp's shoulder. He looked totally messed up and strenghless, but Gajeel could also see raw determination glister in his eyes, more than by his other guildmates. For a second his eyes rested on the bluenette on whose shoulder the black Exceed was settled. She looked worried and her beautiful brown eyes were narrowed while she intensely stared onto the hidden cannons, her lower lip slightly pushed forward, an indicator that she was thinking hard.

Gajeel had to smirk by the look of her. This face was just so ... _Levy_.

He hoped that everbody who saw his smirk would think it was because of anticipation and quickly began to shift his weight to look agitated.

He didn't had to wait long because as soon as all of his enemies were assembled, Ivan made his appeariance.

"Ready to kick the bucket, ols man?" he asked, knowing that his father wouldn't have a chance to win when he introduced his new weapon.

Makarov looked at his son with a stoic and unbending expression. "No matter what kind of evil you plan to throw at us, whatever hindarces you put in our way, we will fight you, we will not beg down. We are Fairy Tail and we will take care that you and your guild will pay for every penalty you commited!"

Behind him every mage, of they were from Fairy Tail or any other guild, roeared in agreement. Gajeel had the feeling that this guild could win a war like this with just their sheer will power, and deep down inside, he was proud to be a part of this guild, but Ivan didn't care and just grinned like a maniac. If they wanted to fight there would just be more fairies he could blast into the next dimension.

He chuckled by the thought of it. "You will wish that you wouldn't have said that, old man." With that he gave his men a hand sign and they removed the black rag and exposed the cannons to the world. Many mages from the other side gasped. They didn't expected that they would have to fight against Raven Tails mages _and_ against a weapon.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Ivan purred, admiring his toys. "Maybe you want to examine them a bit further." As if on cue a cannon in the middle of the row began to come alife. Everyone could see the Lacrima inside it glow through the muzzle and not a few of the allied forces' mages tried to find a place to hide. Everyone could feel the magical power comprimise, ready to burst out right into the enemies line.

BOOOOM!

The earth shook from the mighty explosions. Ivan turned around, just to witness how every single one of his weapons were blown to kingdom come. The men who stood too close to them and screamed when they were blown away by the shock wave or were directly hit by the huge fireball that emerged out of the machines. Mechanical parts were flying through the air and smashed down on several dark mages who didn't stepped away in time.

The dark guild's Master could just stare in shock while chaos broke out by his men, and the allied forces were not in a better condition. Everybody wondered what happened. Not a minute ago they were loomed by a powerful attack which could have killed many mages in their lines, and in the next moment every single on of this weapons exloded, not only the one that have been used.

"Wow! The exlosions were greater than I expected." Ivan turned around to look who has been talking, knowing that the one was responsible for this mess. He searched frantically and finally his eyes rested on the only calm person who didn't panic.

Gajeel.

He stood there casually with a hand over his eyes to shield them from the beams of the sun, the other one in his pockets with a surprised but satisfied expression, watching as the dark guild was running around like ants.

"Great job Gajeel!" his father said behind him and he could hear the satisfaction out of his voice.

"Thanks, Master," the dragon slayer said and a huge smirk spread across his face. Everybody who didn't pay attention to the chaos in the background saw the shock on Ivan's face which quickly changed into anger and hatred.

He summoned a huge amount of Shikigami to blow them into Gajeel's direction. He was only able to dodge this attack because he expected it, jumping back to not get hit by the deathly attack. The place where he stood just a second ago was a jagged crater now and the Iron mage stood in the space between Raven Tail and his own guild.

"Nulpting was right. I shouldn't have let you into my guild," the dark Guildmaster said beteen clenched teeth. The chaos calmed down and everybody was looking the person between the front lines.

"Well, you know how they say: Better late than never. But I think in your case late is as worse as never," he replied, his hands in his pockets.

"How long have you used him as a spy, Makarov?" Ivan asked and the Fairy Tail mages hold their breath to not make a single sound to hear everything their Master said.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "The whole time."

"What are you talking about, Master?" Erza finally asked. Everone was tense with suspense, eager to hear the answer.

Makarov crossed his hands behind his back and looked to the floor. "Gajeel never betrayed us. He was a double spy in Raven Tail to get us as many informations and adventages as possible for the war I knew would come. Every information we had were thanks to Gajeel's work."

Silence. Nobody said a word, trying to handle the revelation. Erza clenched her fists. "So you are saying that Gajeel risked his life for us and you left us in the dark about it although you knew that we would try to punish and kill him for what he did?" It was mor of a statement than a question. Her voice was shaking of anger at herself and shame for wanting to hurt an actual comrade.

It was not the Master who answered but Gajeel. "Don't stress yourself," he said in a nonchalant tone, as if it happened everyday that people tried to kill him.

"You have to understand, Erza, that I didn't told all of you anything because it would have ment danger to Gajeel," Makarov said. "We had to do everything to make sure that his cover was as realistic as possible, and that included that you all hated him with everything you got."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Everybody turned back to Raven Tail, remebering that they were still in war. Ivan looked as if he was the embodyment of hatred and destruction. His Shikigami flew around his body and the magical power that erupted from him was enough to let the ground in a ten meter radius around him crumble, rocks flew around him, driven by the huge force of his anger.

"I once said it Gajeel. You will be punished if you betray us," he said and the corners of his lips were twithching by the pure image if this punishment.

Gajeel smirked back, althoug his instincts told him to run away and hide from this man, but Gajeel Redfox didn't run away from a fight. "Then come and get me, asshole," he daid, pulled out his tongue like Bixlow, smirked and showed Ivan his middle-finger.

And with this hell broke loose.

**A/N: Hey there. I'm sorry that I couldn't come up with a better ending, and I'm sorry if some of you think that explosive is a little cheap to destroy all of Ivan's evil plans, but I planned this from the beginning. Anyway, I still hope that you review. Farewell, we will meet again in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Done! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you like it, so please review afterwards. But now please read and enjoy yourselves ^-^**

**I don't own anything or anyone **

Actually Gajeel loved battles. They kept his life interesting. He was able to meet strong people and he could value his own acomplishments with the ones of his opponent. But war was something entirely different from the fights he usualy prefered.

It was not for fun and he couldn't just ask for a re-match afterwards. His life and the lifes of his comrades depended on him and his fighting abilities. If he was going to loose here, their chances on coming out of this mess alife grew slimmer as they already were.

He was heavily panting and sweating by now since he fought mage after mage since about an hour. It seemed that most of the enemies wanted to see him dead or at least beaten on the ground. Big surprise! Again he brought down one of his enemies with a swing of his iron club, but then there was another one right in front of him and it didn't seem to end any time soon. Gajeel became more annoied by the second.

He growled in irritation, but soon he had to sidestep to block the attack that was aiming at his torso. He gained back his footing, jumped forward to the man and cut him open with his sword arm. Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his back and turned around quick enough to dodge some things that came flying towards his head. He jumped back to gain some distance between him and his new enemy, and when he recognized him his eyes grew wide.

Nulpting was standing in the middle of the battlefield, not caring if his guildmates were dying and screaming around him, a cocky and sadistic smirk on his face. Gajeels right hand turned towards his back, gripping the thing that stung into his flesh and pulled it out just to have one of the other mages bloody spike in his hand and threw it away.

Although he was in war, exhausted and in a totally pissed mood Gajeel had to grin. Finally a worthy opponent. He was looking forward to fight Nulpting since he entered Raven Tail and finally beat the crap out of this dirty midget, so he smirked right back into his rivals face, holding up one of his hands cockily and winked the smaller man towards him.

Giving in to the temtation the short mage jumped forward, spikes coming out of his entire body, espacially his arms. He swung around while running, using the centrifugal force to hit Gajeel full force with his left arm, but the dragon slayer just tuned his left forearm into an Iron Club and blocked his attack like the first time they clashed against each other in Ivan's office.

What he didn't expected was that Nulpting shot the spikes in his arm when it got blocked. From such a short distance Gajeel wasn't able to dodge and they pierced through his flesh. One scratched his cheek, another one got into his shoulder and a third one into his upper arm. Gajeel pushed the dark mage back and jumped away from him to get his composure back and pulling out the thorns after this unexpected assault, but he didn't get the chance for it when his opponent jumped right after him.

The Iron mage sidestepped just in time so Nulpting's fist clashed into the ground. Gajeel used this to his adventage and wanted to slice him with his Iron Sword, but although he was chunky and plumped the smaller man was quite agile, so he could jump out of the sword's reach. Knowing that it wouldn't be good to attack his opponent directly he breathed in and prepared for an Iron Dragon's Roar,. The attack seemed to hit him by surprise if the dragon slayer had to judge by the dark mage's face.

A huge dusk cloud was hanging in the air by the place were Nulpting just stood. Gajeel narrowed his eyes and tried to spot the other mage, but even when the dust cleared far enough he still couldn't see him. He looked around cautiosly while covering his skin with his Iron Scales, panting from exhaustion. Suddenly he could hear something form under his feet and jumped back in time to prevent being hit by the dark mage who jumped out of the ground. He would have been seriously hit by this attack if he wouldn't he have had his enhanced hearing.

Gajeel jumped forward again with his Iron Sword, swinging it again and again at his opponent, but he was able to dodge every time, ducking, jumping and leaning back. When he sidestepped to his right Gajeel used it and hit Nulpting with his other fist. He flew back a few meters, but he recovered fast. Thanks to his Iron Scales Gajeel's fist didn't get damaged from the small man's spikes all over his body.

Not waiting long Nulpting shot spikes at him again, but Gajeel quickly ducked. When he looked up again his opponent was right in fron of him and punched him in the guts with a club of his own. Gajeel fell back, but he could turn his legs into rags so Nulpting run right into them when he wanted to leap at the Iron mage. The Attack hit him hard and he struggled a little to overcome the unexprected pain and to gain his footing back, but Gajeel was faster.

He jumped up and hit the other man's head with one of his clubs. He flew backwards and was on the ground for a moment, blood running down his forehead. Again Gajeel prepared for an Iron Dragon's Roar and shot it right at his opponent, confident that he wouldn't be able to escape this time. Right at the moment when he tried to fire it, all of the magical power he put into this attack was drained out of him.

Gajeel fell to the ground in exhaustion and looked around to find the one responsible for it. He saw Obra a few meters to his right, walking towards him, his weird animal sitting on his shoulder like always and ginned like a Cheshire cat.

When he prepared himself to get attacked he heard a battle scream right behind him. He turned around just to see a flash of red run past him towards the huge mage. From all the people in the guild, she was the one he never expected to come and help him ( he refused to think '_save'_, 'cause Gajeel Redfox doesn't get _saved_ ever!).

Erza Scarlet swung her swords at the other mage, but he as well was more agile than he looked. They departed further and further while the red-head tried to land a hit and Obra's animal trid to attack her as well. Remembering that he actually had a battle himself Gajeel stood up and turned around to see Nulpting doing the same.

At first they just glared at each other until the dark mage made a move again. He run forward, his spiky arm aiming at Gajeel's head, but he could see that the man didn't has a save footing, pobably due to the hit on the head, so Gajeel could sidestep and land a hit to his guts with and Iron Club. To his surprise Nulpting didn't get blown away, but just stood at the same place as before. He leaped at Gajeel with his other transformed arm and hit him square in the chest.

Gajeel flew back and looked up just to see how Nulpting pulled out the spikes he had on his feet an which were put into the ground to hold him in place. He jumped towards the Iron mage and tried to hit him again, but he rolled out of the way and jumped up, just to dodge another of the shorter man's haymaker with his transformed arm.

Knowing that he would try to use the same trick as in the beginning he leaned back to evade getting hit by the spikes. At the same time he lifted his left leg and turned it into an iron rod which crushed into Nulptings midsection. When he streighten up again Nulpting was back on the ground, already stuggling to come back onto his feet, so the dragon slayer collected the last bit of his magical power to prepare an attack that would make sure that the dark mage wouldn't be able to stand up for a while.

He clapped his hands over his head and they began to glow. Nulptings eyes widened, seemingly knowing what was about to happen, and tried to hide in the earth again, but the ground under him was solid rock, so he had nowhere to escape or take shelter. Gajeel groaned while putting every last bit off his power into this attack. His hands and forearms turned into a gigantic sword that rose up into the sky. Whith a loud battle scream he brought his arms dowm with as much force as possible, hoping that none of his comrades and allies were in his line of attack.

The ground was shaking when Gajeel's Iron God Sword collided with it, finally defeating his enemy. Nulpting was lying on the ground, his chest still raising and lowering, but that was already the only part of his body that was moving and would be able to move for a while now.

Gajeel fell to his knees in exhaustion, heavily panting and sweating, trying to rest for a litte bit before Raven Tail recovered from the shock of loosing one of it's strongest members and would try to attack him again.

He hoped that Ivan would be occupied by someone else now, because his last attack could be seen from miles away and the dark guildmaster didn't like Gajeel at the moment. But it seemed that he didn't has so much luck.

"It is really a pity that you work for the shitty father of mine, Gajeel," the Iron mage heard a voice say a few meters in front of him. He looked up and there stood the Raven Tail's Master right beside his fallen underling. He looked down on the defeated man with a blank eypression, but then he pulled back his foot and kicked the unconscious man in the guts.

Gajeel clenched his teeth together at the sight of a guildmaster kicking his already fallen member and he was happy to have a Master like Makarov.

"You would have been a wonderful addition to my guild, strong and loyal, but that is exactly the problem. Your loyality," he continued with a frown while walking towards the dragon slayer. Gajeel stood up and backed away parallel to Ivan's progress. He knew what this man was capable of and he didn't want to experiance it first hand.

Then Ivans face turned from mild anger and disappointment to pure hatred. "Do you really think that you could escape my wrath? Do you really think that you will get away with your betrayal without being punished?" His voice got louder and louder until he sreamed right into Gajeels face. In his anger and hatred he lifted and arm, not able to hold back anymore, and his Shikigami flew into the Iron mages direction.

He was able to activate his Iron Scales once more to guards himself as good as possible from the attack, but then the Shikigamis trapped him like in a tornado, a wild and deathly dance with no hope of escape.

* * *

Levy hated fights. She hated unnecessary violance in general, but growing up in a guild like Fairy Tail made you permissive towards this topic. But war was something different than the usual bar ruction she knew. She already realized it the other day, but now it was somehow different.

She saw people bleeding on the ground, she saw opponents slicing each other, she saw her own comrades and allies get injured and she even saw a man dying, but everytime she saw something like that she thought it was Gajeel.

_He_ was the one bleeding, _he_ was the one getting injured,_ he_ was the one getting sliced and _he _was the one dying. She nearly couldn't bear it, not when she knew that all of this scenarios were more than possible. He betrayed Raven Tail and she knew that this wouldn't be without consequenses, not if you have someone like Ivan Dreyer breathe into your neck.

While she was fighting her enemies and trying to rescue as many of her allies and comrades as possibles she searched frantically for Gajeel. She was scared that she might come to late, that she could help him but would just be too late. Everytime Levy heard somone screaming her heart skipped a beat until she realised that this voice didn't belong to her beloved.

She seached everywhere on the battlefield to find him, espacially the places where the battle was the most dangerous, knowing that he wouldn't just run to an other place while his fellow guildmembers where fighting for their lifes just to not get cought by Ivan. She knew that he would scold her for going to the most dangerous places, but she just had to find him, _she had to_!

Levy was currently fighting somone with a weird kind of magic that made his arms into tentacles which tried to grab her, but she quickly wrote 'SCISSORS' into the air with her magical pen and cut them off. Right after it she wrote 'FIRE' and she was done with her opponent. At this moment she heard a few gaspes around her. When she searched for the reason she saw not few looking into the sky behind her, so she turned around.

Her heart began to race like cracy when she saw the gigantic sword reaching out of the fighting crowd. Not waiting for an invitation Levy immediately run towards it. She nearly tripped when the earth was shaking, but she didn't lowered her pace. _'Be all right, please, God, let him be all right...'_ she spoke to herself like a mantra, as if they would become true when she just repeated them often enough.

No matter who attacked her, no matter how often she had to stop just to get some moron out of her way she eventually made it to the place she saw Gajeel's attack, just to be greeted by the most unpleasent sight in her life.

There stood Ivan Dreyer, a pure look of hatred on his face and working his magic on in the place where Gajeel should have been. She immediately knew what that ment.

Her heart stopped for a moment until pure horror and rage overcame her. Quickly she wrote the word 'FIRE' into the air and threw them at the dark guildmaster, hoping that his Shikigamis would still burn altough they were enhanced with magic. He turned around and could easily dodge her attack without using his paper dolls as a shield and leaped an attack at the bluenette who quickly covered herself behind a shield she could summon just in time.

Although she couldn't land a direct hit it seemed that she was able to at least distract the other mage long enough to break his concentration on the magic he worked before. Seeing how his Shikigamis retreated from the person they kept caged until a minute due to the lack of concentration he leaped another attack at Levy in anger. Her shiled bursted into nothing when the small dolls collided with it and she was thrown back with a few more or less deep cuts.

"You little, stupid fairy. Did you seriously think that you would be able to do something against me?" Ivan asked, a look of rage and disgust on his face while he looked at her small frame on the ground, and she glared right back at him, hoping that she looked confident.

"Fuck you," she said. No one was going to try killing her boyfriend when she was around without getting his full package of punishment.

* * *

He knew he was in deep shit right now. Due to the fight with this damn midget Gajeel had nearly no magical power left to keep up his Iron Scales for a long time. When he run out of magic he felt Ivan's Shikigamis slice through his flesh and he couldn't do anything against it at all. If he wouldn't have been in so much pain he would have snorted by the thought that he, the great Gajeel 'Kurogane' Redfox, would die by some _paper-cuts_!

He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth together to privent himself from screaming when the Shikigami cut deeper and deeper._'Fuck! This hurts like shit!'_

What he didn't expected was that Ivan would stop so soon. He actually thought that he would just stop when Gajeel was cut into tiny pieces, but it seemed that this lunatic had more ideas in mind to punish him.

He prepared for another _punishment_ when the paper dolls disappeared, but nothing could prepare him from the sight in front of him when he was finally able to see something different than white and ocassional red.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Levy lying in front of Ivan in the ground, bleeding and glaring at the dark guildmaster. Somewhere inside him next to the horror that paralysed his body he felt proud. Proud that she was able to distract such a powerful mage like Ivan long enough, proud that she wasn't crying in fear right now, but most inportantly, proud of himself to get himsleft such an amazing woman.

When the crazy mage raised a hand to give her the finishing blow he got his body under control again and gathered the tiny rest of his magic to create a few pityful knifes he could throw at him. _'No one assaults my bookworm!'_

Ivan saw that and send the Shikigamis he wanted to kill Levy with toward the Iron mage. Gajeel was blown away from the impact and lay square on his back. He groaned when he tried to get up again.

"You surprise me, Gajeel. I wouldn't have thought that you would care for you comrades so much, but I think it isn't such a big surprise at all as you are a Fairy Tail mage," Iva said, spitting the last words out as if they were poison, but Gajeel didn't listen.

He had only eyes for Levy. She looked at him with her big brown orbs worryly, kneeling on the ground. She was a little dirty and had a few cuts but nothing serious and Gajeel was relieved that she was (alomost) all right.

But it seemed that they looked at each other a moment too long. The dark mage looked from the dragon slayer to the Script mage and you could almost see the bulb switch on above his head. He threw his head back and laughed his ass off, covering one half of his face with one of his hands.

"I can't believe it! You actually got yourself a woman!" he was able to get out. A creepy smile was left on his face when he calmed down again and Gajeel felt as if he just got drowned in ice water when he spoke again.

"Great! Is there a better punishment than witnessing your loved ones die?" he said while grinning from one ear to the other.

Not waiting for an answer he summoned his Shikigamis back and threw them towards the little Script mage who could just kneel on the ground having not enough time to react. But Gajeel did.

Never in his entire life was Gajeel as afraid as in this moment. Not when he woke up without Metallicana so many years ago, not when he saw Dorma Anim standing up right after he, Flamehead and Wendy attacked it with all their powere back in Edolas, not even last night when he feared that the small bookworm in front of him could reject and hate him.

All of this was nothing compared to the fear and pure horror he felt when he thought of Levy dying. He couldn't let that happen. Never.

So he ran in front of her and took the attack that was supposed to kill.

He couldn't feel anything at all, just a small sharp pain in his abdomen.. or was it his chest? He didn't knew, and actually he didn't care. Everything that mattered for him was that Levy would hopefully be all right. Gajeel tried to turn his head around, but he couldn't control his body any longer.

He could taste the blood in his mouth and feel how it run down his chin. His head fell down on his chest and his knees gave in, but now he could see where Ivan hit him. In his chast _and_ abdomen. It ewas a big but slim sort of sword, maybe a feet broad, that stabbed his left lung, his spleen and his stomage. Judging from the amount of blood it was damn serious.

Gajeel would have thought all of this if he would have been lucid, but he wasn't. He couldn't think of anything anymore. His head was numb like everything else.

Ivan pulled back his 'sword' and the Shikigamis flew back to him, but Gajeel didn't noticed, he just fell forward and hit the ground, not able to feel that either. The only thing he realised at first was that he got turned around, but only because he suddenly saw the blue sky and not the muddy ground.

While he lay there he felt like sleeping and he could feel how his eyeslids got more and more heavy. Not knowing why he shouldn't he just wanted to close his eyes when he heard a female voice through the fog that was numbing his mind.

He moved his head a little to his left and saw a girl, no, young woman screaming and crying with a desperate look on her skinny but beautiful face. When he remembered her it took a load off his mind seeing her alive and more or less well.

'_I can't leave her yet'_, he reminded himself. _'I have to protect her!'_ But it got harder and harder to prevent his eyelids from closing. Again he could hear her scream something, but now he was able to understand her. She screamed his name. She screamed at him to look at her and not close his eyes while teares streamed down he face.

"Levy...," was everything he could say before his eyes shut and darkness devoured his mind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Again he could hear her scream something, but now he was able to understand her. She screamed his name. She screamed at him to look at her and not close his eyes while teares streamed down he face._

"_Levy...," was everything he could say before his eyes shut and darkness devoured his mind_

XOXOXO

She couldn't believe it. She was as shocked as the other members of her guild when she heard that Gajeel was actually a double spy in Raven Tail, but after the shock she felt bad immediately for wishing him death for what he did to her precious friend. Although he risked his own life for their sake Lucy still swore that she would teach him a lesson for just being so damn self-sacrificing on Levy's costs.

But for that he had to be alive and to make sure that was the case she hurried over the battlefield together with Natsu, Grey and Wendy towards the place were they saw the huge sword reach into the sky, knowing that the Iron mage would be the only one able to create something like that.

They were nearly at their goal when they got stopped by some dark mages once again, though her two male companiens made short work of them. But then Natsu grew stiff like a statue in the middle of his attack, his eyes growing wide in shock. Lucy turned around just to see the same reaction by Wendy. What was going on?

"Natsu?" she asked the Fire mage cautously. He answered with a quiet voice, sounding far away just like his gaze. "Gajeel..."

Before the blonde could comprehend what he ment he dashed forward again to the place they assumed was the Iron mage, Wendy hot on his heels. Lucy could only look after them until she realised what this had to mean. Gajeel was in deep troubel right now. Natsu and Wendy seemed to have heard something over the noise of the ongoing battles.

She and Grey looked at each other and run after the two dragon slayer. When they came closer to their destiantion they could hear something as well. Screams. At first they couldn't differ them from the racket, but by every passing second they could understand their meanings more and more. "Gajeel! Open your eyes, Gajeel! Wendy, do something!"

This made Grey and Lucy just run faster until they broke through the fighting crowd around them into a free space. The first thing they could see was an angry Natsu fighting like a berserker against the Master of Raven Tail, Ivan Dreyer.

After they took in the first sight they looked around to search the reason for the Fire mage's anger. They found it to their right. There knelt a sobbing but otherwise very serious looking Wendy beside a completely hysterical Levy. At first they couldn't understand what was going on until they recognised what was lying in front of them.

It was Gajeel. He was barely recognisable due to all the blood that was covering his whole body. His clothes were ripped apart, revealing many both deep and skin-deep cuts all over his tall frame. But it seemed that most of the blood came from a wound on his torso which the female dragon slayer just tried to heal or at least stop the bleeding, but with minimal success till now.

Lucy run towards the two girls while Grey began to attack Ivan as well to help his fellow guildmember. She knelt down on Gajeel's other side in front of the small Script mage who was clenching her small fists into her lovers coat and shook him while sceaming at him to wake up again, her eyes already puffy from crying.

"How is he, Wendy?" Lucy barely dared to ask the sky empress, but she didn't look up from her patient when she answered, still sobbing. "He is seriously wounded. I don't have enough experience and magical power to heal him properly. We have to bring him to Porlyusica back in the camp."

Knowing that the three of them wouldn't be able to carry the heavy and unconcious dragon slayer to such a far away place Lucy put out one of her keys to summon someone who could. "Open! A door to the bull: Taurus!"

Right after he was summoned he was talking about her boobs again, but she quickly made clear that this wasn't the time for this with a smack over the head. Wendy stopped her magic for a moment so the spirit could pick up the wounded man, Levy still holding Gajeel's sleeve tight in her grip.

"You have to let go, Levy. He will be faster if he runs alone," Lucy talked into her best friend with a hand on her arm. Levy bit her lower lip, but then she let go and Taurus was on his way back to the camp, Wendy on his back to make sure he would survive the trip.

Lucy took a last look over her shoulder just to see how Erza joined the fight of Natsu and Grey. Knowing that she could trust her team to make sure that this bastard got what he deserves she followed her spirit together with Levy.

They didn't talked while they were running, first of all because they were too focused on breathing, but actually because the bluenette was sobbing so much she wouldn't be able to get comprehensibile word out of her mouth anyways.

Contrary to her guess the camp was quite lifely due to the many injured mages and the healers running back and forth. They could spot the giant bull at the pink haired healers personal tent where she treated her patients. She was just examining the bloody dragon slayer when they arrived as well.

"Will he make it?" asked a shy Wendy, intimidated by the older woman's serious expression and unfriendly reputation. She frowned and ordered the Stellar Spirit to carry the limb body into her pavilion. "I don't know yet, but you will come with me," she answered the small girl who went into the tent immediately.

When the entrace closed Levy broke down on her knees, buried her face in her hands and began to cry full heartedly again. Lucy knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her shaking frame.

"What happened," she heard a voice behind her asking and the two girls turned their heads to see their Master standing behind them with a worrying expression, all dirty and covered in blood, looking as if he just carried someone over his shoulder. Lucy wanted to answer, but then she stopped, not knowing the whole story how Gajeel got injured, so she waited until the bluenette calmed down so far as to tell them what happened.

"I... I was l-l-looking for hi-him. When I f-found him I-Ivan attacked h-him. I cou-could distract him f-for a s-second s-so he stopped hu-hurting G-Gajeel..." she was able to get out before the memory of her beloved gave her another brake down.

"I-Ivan f-found out that I and Gajeel... and then h-he w-wanted to k-kill me because G-Gajeel cared f-f-for me, b-but... but when Ivan a-attacked m-m-me he jumped in a-and took th-the attack that w-was su-supposed to hit m-m-me and n-now h-he is..." she continued until she got hysterical again and buried her crying face into Lucy's shoulder.

Makarov stood there and comprehensed what he just heard. His son torturing one of his children and wanting to kill another one because of their love for each other. His body began to shake with anger. He wouldn't let his son get away with this! So he turned around to return to the battlefield while magical power erupted from his entire body.

He would teach him a lesson he would never forget...

XOXOXO

It was already dark when the battle finally ended. The Rune Knights came close to the end, having heard of a fierce battle between mages from some distant village people. Although wars between guilds, ans espacially dark guilds, were forbidden they haven't said anything when they took the dark mages into custody, or at least what remained of them.

The news that Gajeel got gravely wounded was spread through the whole camp by now as well. The whole guild of Fairy Tail was sitting in front of Porlyusica's tent which she or Wendy haven't exited since they went in a few hours ago. Since the Master came back with an exhausted Natsu over his shouder he paced back and forth in front of the pavilion.

Lucy was sitting right beside her lue-haired friend, one arm over her shoulder, a fire in front of them. Both of them were covered by blankets while Levy was chewing on her nails and looked towards the entrace of the tent every few seconds.

Natsu and Grey were sitting on the other side, both of them heavyly bandaged, but alive and (more or less) well. The Ice mage was just staring at the fire with a frown while Natsu sat on a cut off branch squirrely, looking towards the enrtace as well. Happy was sitting on his lap with a sad and worryly expression on his face.

Lucy was surprised to not see Lily or Juvia and looked around just to see them by a fire a few meters away, acompanied by Erza and the Take Over siblings. Suddenly the dark exceed stood up from where he was sitting just now and wandered towards Levy. Without a single word he jumped into her lap and leaned against the small bluenette.

She wrapped her arms around the feline and buried her face into the fur on his head while he was patting one of her forearms in front of him to give her a little comfort. Then the entrace of the tent opened and a very tired Wendy stepped out of it.

Immediately the whole guild was rushing towards her, everybody talking at once and cruhing the small girl with their questions. "Shut up you morons!" shouted an angry Porlyusica when she stepped out as well, and everyone did how they were told.

The first one to speak again was Makarov. "How is he?"

For a moment she just glared down at the smaller man in anger, her face hard and cold as ice. "He will survive it for now, but he lost a lot of blood and a lot of his intenal organs got damaged. He has to be moved into a hospital as soon as his condition is stable again," she finally said and everyone exhaled the breath they were holding.

Makarov sighed in relieve and buried his face in one of his hands smiling. Juvia brushed away a tear of joy while the siblings next to her hugged each other and Erza was smiling. Natsu hobbled towards Wendy and put her in a tight hug, then picked her up and whirling her around laughing.

Levy began to cry again, but this time out of gladness and hold the exceed even tighter. Lily just smiled up to the bluenette and continued to pat her forearm. "Don't worry Levy. Bad weeds grow tall."

* * *

Gajeel's head hurt like shit, just like every other part of his body when he awoke. He tried to move but he had to realise quickly that this wasn't so easy. Why was it so difficult? He opened his eyes but closed them again because of the bright light that shone into them. He peeked again, adjusting them to the light while he looked around.

He was in a room with white cealing and white walls, lying in a bed with white sheets. He hated white but he lacked the power to groan in frustration. _'And what the fuck is peeping into my ear?'_ He turned his head to his left side with a bit of difficulty just to see a monitor with a weird moving line on it and a needle inplugged into his bandaged arm.

He saw this monitor before, by patients who were in a critical condition in a hospital. Beats him, he didn't know how it was called. _'Aha. So I'm in a hospital'_ he thought and turned his head to the other site to inspect his surroundings a little more. He grew stiff when he saw the blue-haired bookworm sitting next to him, her head lying on the edge of his bed, her eyes red and puffy while she hold his hand.

Suddenly everything came back to him. The war, his battle with Nulpting, how Ivan found him and how he wanted to kill Levy. It seems that he had more luck than he thought when he survived an attack like that.

While he watched his woman sleeping his eyes grew soft. He was relieved that she was all right, but also angry at himself to make her worry and cry again. He lifted his right hand a bit and caressed her head. This seemed to wake her up because she began to stir and open her eyes blinking.

She lifted her head and rubbed her puffy orbs, but then she realised what woke her up and her eyes grew large. "Yo," Gajeel said witha hoarse voice and then she began to cry again, grapping his hand. "Don't cry, Shrimp. I already said you won't get rid of me so easily," he said just to earn a half hearted punch on his chest in return.

"You damn Idiot!" Levy cried out while she continued punching him.

"O-Oi, stop that! That hurts, you know!" Gajeel shouted out in return, trying to grap her hands. Eventually he cought them and forced her to look at him. Her face was already wet from the tears again and Gajeel felt how his heart ached when he saw the pain that was written on her beautiful face.

"I thought you would die...," she pressed out and he quickly pulled her towards him so she lay on the edge of his bed together with him, her head resting in the crock of his neck. He hold her hand and rubbed her back to comfort her, not knowing what to say to soother his little bookworm.

"Don't do that ever again. Promise me," she finally said, lifting her head to look him into the eyes with a determined expression. Gajeel knew that she wouldn't back down until he promised her, but he also knew that he couldn't promise either, so he just stared back with the same stubbornness.

She slapped him again when he didn't answered. "Gajeel, promise me! Promise that you won't sacrifice yourself for me anymore. It already happened all too often," Levy demanded.

"I can't, Shrimp."

"Why not?"

"Because I would do it over and over again," he answered her truthfully and she stared at him with a dumpstuck expression. Then she puffed her cheeks and hit him lightly a last time before snuggling against him once again. "Idiot," she murmured and Gajeel had to smirk.

"Hhaaaaaahhhhh, young love," someone said in one of the corners of the room. The couple lifted their heads in utter surprisement, not knowing that another person was in the room.

Makarov was sitting on a small armchair in the corner right behind the door, a dreamy expression on his face, as if he was basking in pleasant memories. "I can remember when I was still young. You know, the first time I ever fell in love was in High School. There was this hot-"

"What the fuck are you doing here, old man?" Gajeel asked before the Master could go into detail about his first love.

The older mage pouted, disappointed that he was interrupted, but then he smiled and jumped out of the armchair. "I'm looking after one of my children, what else?"

He jumped on the foot of Gajeel's bed, but this time with a serious expression. "You barely escaped being killed, Gajeel."

Gajeel just snorted. "Yeah, already got told. Don't worry, old geezer. I'm as tough as I look."

Makarov smiled again and patted the only part he could reach, his feet.

"How long have you been in here, Master?" Levy asked shyly with a huge blush in her face, still lying half on top of Gajeel.

"Oh, the whole time. Really, I never saw something as touching as that. I could barely hold back my tears," he waved it off and Levy's blush grew an even deeper shape of red.

"If you were sitting there the whole time then all the other idiots can't be far away," the Iron mage said, refering to his guildmates. Makarovs smile faded away by this sentence and Gajeel had a bad feeling.

"No one of them came here, Levy is the only one. I don't know why, but most likely because they feel guilty and may think that they have no right to visit you after what they wanted to do to you for you 'betrayal'," he said and Gajeel just rolled his eyes.

"I already knew that they were idiots, but know they are cowardly idiots on top of it."

"I don't think they will come as long as you are lying in here. I haven't explained the whole story to them either because I thought that you would want to tell them yourslef why you accepted the mission and all, because I know they will ask something like that. But all of this seems have to wait until you are back at the guild," Master finished and jumped off the bed and walked to the door.

"What about Ivan and Raven Tail?"Gajeel asked when the older man turned around.

Makarov just waved it off. "Don't worry. None of them will cause trouble ever again. I made sure of that." A shiver ran down Gajeels spine by this words, imagining how Master applied the_ punishment_ to his son.

I the door frame Makarov stopped and looked back one last time with a genuine smile. "I'm happy that you are alive, Gajeel."

* * *

Weeks have passed since he woke up for the first time and as the Master predicted no one except Levy and ocassionally he himself came to the hospital to visit Gajeel. After a week he began to get bored, but the nurses and doctors forced him to stay in bed, supported by a rather scary bluenette.

Levy offered that he could read something, but he just snorted at that. He was no nerd. Books were for bookworms, but not for people like Gajeel. She puffed her cheeks at that and glared at him in irritation. Although her offer was quite tampting due to all the boredom he just couldn't slip the chance to tease her.

And that was what he did. No matter when or in which situation, he teased her as if there was no tomorrow. He thought that she would have enough of it one day, but she always came back the next day.

Maybe he just wanted to push his luck a little, to see if she would be by his side like she promised him, and so far she did.

As the weeks passed by Gajeel grew nervous. Not that he ever mentioned it to his girlfriend, but she noticed anyway. He didn't know if his guildmates would forgive him for what he did, espacially Lily. He hurt his cat back in the war and didn't tell him about his actions as a double spy. Gajeel feared that this would burden their relationship, and he didn't wanted that. Lily was his best friend after all.

But then the great day had come. He was released from the hospital after three and a half weeks, and actually he wasn't sure if he was ready to face his cat and guildmates. The Master came to pick him up while Levy prepared the guild to give him a good welcoming party á la Fairy Tail.

They walked down the streets towards the guild in rather awkward silence while the Iron mage prepared himself to meet his comardes.

"Don't worry. Everything will gonna be all right," Makarov finally said without looking at the taller man.

Gajeel snorted. "I'm not worried."

The older man smiled at that. "Of course not."

A few minutes later they stood in front of the huge wooden door of Fairy Tail. Gajeel hesitated, but then he said himself to not be such a coward, pushed the doors open and stepped into the guildhall.

I front of him stood every guildmember of Fairy Tail. No one was talking and everyone was staring at him with a blank expressions. Again Gajeel felt nervous when nobody did or said something, but he tried to hide it. He was Gajeel Redfox after all!

After a few moments of silence someone of the crowd stepped forward. Pantherlily.

The small exceed walked towards his partner with a fathomless expression. When he stood right before him he transformed into his Battle Shift Mode and punshed him in the face.

Gajeel fell back but was already lifting himself up on one of his elbows, his other hand rubbing his chin. "Well, I think I deserved that," he just said.

"Damn right! I can understand that you didn't tell me that you were a double agent because of the danger and all this, but you didn't have to beat me like that, you asshole!" Lily ranted. He glared at Gajeel, but the longer both of them looked at each other the more the smile that spread on their faces became obvious.

Lily offered him his hand and lifted the dragon slayer up onto his two feet before he grew small again. When Gajeel turned around again he just saw a mass of blonde hair before he felt a sharp pain once again.

In front of him stood Lucy, her hand still raised from the slap she gave him. He could only stare at her in confusion.

'_I can understand why Lily hit me, but I don't know what I did to _her _recently.'_

Before he could ask why she just did what she did the blonde hold her index finger into Gajeel's face and glared at him.

"If you don't make Levy happy I swear to every god existing that you will regret ever being born," she finally said, underlining her words by poking her finger into his face even further.

Gajeel could only stare a little dumbstuck at her for a moment, but then he walked past her towards the crown of guildmembers.

Everyone looked at him, curious what he wanted to do. The Iron mage made a beeline to the small Scipt mage in the first line, grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him into a thight hug before he pressed his lips onto hers.

For a moment the whole guild was too surprised for a reaction, but then Mirajane began to clap and soon the whole guildhall was filled with claps, wolf wistles and cheery cries. Slowly Gajeel parted from the blushing girl in his arms and smirked towards her best friend.

"No problem."

Lucy sighed in exasperation, but still happy for her friend. Then Gajeel turned around, looking to the crowd. "Anyone else who wants to hit me?"

Unexpectedly his face pained again and he was blown into one of the table. He groaned and tried to pop himself up when he heard someone shouting.

"Natsu, you idiot! That was supposed to be a rethorical question!" When he lifted his head he saw how an angry Lucy knocked the dragon slayer over the head. He in return just looked a little pensive. "Oh, really?"

Everyone in the guild face palmed at his reply. Natsu was thinking for a little longer before he shrugged his shoulder. "Whatever," he said and then he smiled towards Gajeel.

"Welcome back, idiot."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Well, folks, this is the end of my story. I want to thank all of those who read this story so far for their support and I hope that I was able to rejoice your lifes. But don't worry! I will write a few more GajeelxLevy stories in the future, so you have not much time to miss me ;D**


End file.
